Breaking The Rules
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke were always pretty good at keeping their feelings for each other a secret from everyone. However, when brothers Madara and Izuna come babysit the boys, they learn that they're not the only ones breaking the rules...
1. Great Balls Of Fire

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Warnings: INCEST! GAY! SEX! YAOI! SEXYGAYINCESTSEX! MASTURBATION! TWO WAYS! THREE WAYS! **_**FOUR**_** WAYS! LOTS OF WAYS TO HAVE SEX SO PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU'RE NOT READY TO HANDLE IT!**

**A/N: So I was just watching HBO and they're having a weird Jerry Lee Lewis themed marathon, and I finally thought of the perfect opening for this fic! I had most of it planned out already, I just couldn't figure out where to start the damned thing! -_- **

**Anyway, this is MadaIzuItaSasu... yeah... that would mean four sexy Uchiha's and one bed. Well... at times, just two per bed... but never EVER one... cus what fun is ONE Uchiha in a bed? Unless of course, they're waiting sexily for ME to come claim them...**

**Enjoy!**

The youngest Uchiha stared at the television and frowned. "I don't get it." He said, looking over to his brother in puzzlement.

"_I _don't get why we're watching this!" His elder cousin Shisui exclaimed, sighing dramatically and collapsing unnecessarily hardly onto the couch.

Itachi frowned at his cousin and turned towards Sasuke. "He's losing his fans because they just found out that he's married to his thirteen year old cousin, but he doesn't care because he loves her, so now both of them are getting deported back to America."

They were in the middle of watching _Great Balls Of Fire _a movie about the life of American Rock & Roll superstar Jerry Lee Lewis. Shisui had been opposed to watching it, saying that it would be boring, and he didn't want to have to practice his English if he wasn't in school, but Sasuke had wanted to watch it, so together with Itachi they outvoted him.

"Why are they so mad at him about something silly like that?"

"Because it's wrong to feel that way about your family, and it's wrong to feel that way about someone when you're twice their age." Shisui answered.

Sasuke pouted. "Well that doesn't make any sense at all. Mentally she's just as old as he is, and love is love! It doesn't matter if you're family or not. If anything, that just makes it stronger. Right, Nii-San?" The boy turned towards his brother.

"Of course, Otouto. The only thing I find disgusting about the situation is of course that she's a girl."

Shisui rolled his eyes and pretended to gag. "You two are even sicker than the movie." He mumbled as he heard his aunt stepping into the room.

"Hello there boys! How would you feel about going on a little camping trip with the grown-ups? I'm sure you'll meet other children there to entertain yourselves with."

"Auntie, Ita-kun and Sasu-chan are oddly good at entertaining themselves without the other children, it'd mean that I'd be the only one who had to make friends. _Please _just let me stay." Shisui begged.

"I don't want to go either, Mum." Sasuke added with pleading eyes. He hated meeting new people, and even more than that he _loathed _watching Itachi meet new people. He and his brother were joined at the hip. Always had been, for as long as he could remember. They belonged to each other and had no need to make new friends or socialize, so why go try and find hiding spots where they could be alone on some stupid camping trip when they could just remain home?

"Shisui-kun, you have to come. Your parents already said so, sorry. As for my two little demons," Mikoto continued, smiling lovingly at her sons. "It just so happens that your father's cousins are in town, and have also decided not to go. If they're willing to come stay at the house with you for the next ten days then you can stay."

"What cousins?" Itachi asked.

"You remember Uncle Madara and his brother Izuna, don't you?"

Itachi frowned. "Madara, yes. The last time I saw Uncle Izuna was before Sasuke was born."

Mikoto laughed lightly at the saddened look on her elder son's face. "Ah yes, the five years of misery and woe before you had a brother. So you haven't completely blocked them out then?"

"Verry funny, Mother. Should we go ask them now?"

"Yes, as quickly as possible."

Itachi nodded and reached out automatically for Sasuke's hand, finding that it reached out for his at the exact same moment. He smiled, running his thumb absentmindedly across the back of his brother's fingers while they walked over to their elder cousin's home, then he knocked.

After a few moments, the cousin he'd come to know as Uncle Madara answered the door with a bathing towel around his waist. He smiled down at the two boys.

"Ah, my little nephew-cousins. Come in, sit down, take a load off." He grinned broadly and ushered them to a seat in the living room, then handed each of them a cup of tea. They were just sitting when another man who Itachi was only barely familiar with calm walking into the room.

He had on gray cotton drawstring pajama pants, but they clung in odd places, emphasizing that he was soaking wet. Sasuke leaned over to Itachi and placed a hand gently on the elder's shoulder before moving closer and whispering in his brother's ear.

"Aniki, they just got out of the shower... both of them."

"Quiet, Sasuke." He hissed at barely a whisper, looking back up at his fellow clansman.

"Sorry to call on you at such an odd hour, I feel pretty rude just walking in here out of nowhere... I know we're not especially close or anything, but-"

"Just spit it out." Madara said kindly.

Itachi took a deep breath. "Would you two mind coming to stay at our house with us for ten days so that we don't have to go on a camping trip with the rest of the family?"

"Sure. That sounds fine. We'll come over later tonight, you can go get a room ready for us when you finish your tea."

Madara studied his nephews carefully. They were sitting closely together on the couch, Sasuke's left ankle was slightly crossed over Itachi's right, but neither of them seemed to notice. Also he spotted Itachi's hand resting effortlessly on Sasuke's thigh. The boy's were being completely nonchalant about it, and not acting tense at all which suggested that they were touching like that nearly all the time.

He nearly wanted to laugh, but instead he smirked, looking over towards his own beloved younger brother. Izuna had also noticed the boys' position and raised an eyebrow at Madara curiously to see if they were thinking the same thing.

Itachi noticed the silent exchange and quickly straightened up so that he wasn't touching Sasuke at all, which really only made the situation worse, because Sasuke _hadn't _noticed that Madara and Izuna were noticing he and Itachi's behavior, so he didn't hesitate to reach out for Itachi's hand and instinctively stroke it.

Izuna watched for a moment then smiled. "Itachi-Kun, it looks like your brother is anxious when he's not touching you."

Sasuke gasped and flinched away from Itachi, looking down at the ground shamefully.

"How unoriginal." Izuna stated softly, smiling at his brother in a very... personal... way. Madara chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked bravely.

Madara grinned mischievously. "My brother was just mentioning to me how silly you two are being."

"Silly?" This time it was Itachi who questioned the elder.

"Yes. You both seem to think that you're the first little Uchiha boys to break the rules."

"What rules?" Itachi asked with a gulp. Izuna widened his eyes in mock amusement.

"How many have you broken?" Their younger uncle asked with a devious sense of knowledge that put both Itachi and Sasuke on edge.

"I'm sure we have no idea what you two are talking about. The tea was good. We need to go prepare the house for your stay."

"If you insist." Madara answered.

"Ehm... there's only one guest room, so one of you might need a sleeping bag..." Sasuke added awkwardly.

"Nonsense, we'll sleep together, of course." Madara replied.

Sasuke nodded and rose, with Itachi right behind him and exited the odd home. They'd only reached the end of the yard when Sasuke started crying.

"They knowww... Someone knows! Someone's actually found us out! What are we going to do?" He squealed, clinging to Itachi.

His brother held him tightly. "We wait. We wait and see how much is obvious, how much they're just guessing at, and how much they've noticed from experience."

Sasuke sniffled and looked up at his Nii-San. "Experience? C'mon Aniki, just cus they're close... doesn't mean they're... well... as close as _we _are."

"I thought that too. But what you said earlier about the showering is right, they definitely both just got out. And I helped father with the blueprints for the complex after renovation, remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I know for a fact, that there's only one bathroom in that house."

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**I Love You!**

**-Beloved**


	2. Like A Perfect Puzzle Of Fate

"Aniki, _please_?" Sasuke begged, gripping his brother's shoulder tightly. Itachi ignored him and continued pretending to be asleep.

Sasuke whined, and rolled over so that he was completely atop his brother and straddled the elder, grinding their cocks together until he could feel Itachi's begin to pulse and harden.

The weasel opened his eyes, frowning. "Otouto, they're not stupid! They're in the room right across from ours, we can't do that tonight! We don't know their sleep patterns, we don't know how hard they sleep... they could be awake right now!" He whisper-yelled, desperately trying to detach the sex-crazed boy.

Sasuke dramatically let his body go limp and collapsed onto Itachi's chest. "But it's so _hard._" He complained. Itachi couldn't tell if Sasuke meant it was hard not being intimate, or meant literally that his cock was unbearably hard... probably both.

"I understand, but we need to wait, okay? They read us too quickly and easily last time, I'm not comfortable just waving it in front of their faces like this... For all we know they could be listening in on this whole conversation."

"It's three in the morning!" Sasuke shouted, too-loudly. Realizing his mistake he quickly leapt over to his own bed, just as Madara opened their door and sleepily peered inside.

He took in the scene before him with a face that showed nothing but pure raw amusement. Itachi had turned over and was now laying with his stomach against the mattress, and Sasuke had none-to-subtly put his pillow over his crotch.

"What could you two possibly be doing wide awake at this time of night?" He asked. His voice was tainted with sleep, but the younger Uchihas could still clearly hear that he was mocking them. He knew _exactly _what they could possibly have been doing, and also knew that they hadn't been able to do it because he'd been at their house for over a week. He knew it, and he thought it was absolutely hilarious.

"We're not doing anything! Go away!" Sasuke yelled in annoyance.

Madara looked at his younger nephew curiously then smiled. "You remind me of Izuna-Chan when he was your age. Although, personally I think thirteen is quite young, I was never as daring as Itachi I suppose."

The elder teen choked harshly earning a chuckle from his cousin. However, Itachi quickly regained his composure.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sorry that we woke you, we'll go to sleep now."

"Don't let me ruin the fun." Madara replied lightheartedly, then his face suddenly changed to mild concern.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, before either of the boys realized that Izuna was walking across the hall. Izuna tiredly stepped into the room rubbing his eyes. He didn't spare an ounce of regard towards Itachi or Sasuke, opting instead to curl into Madara's chest and yawn. He leaned on his brother and looked as if he might actually go right back to sleep.

Itachi frowned. It was weird. That's what it was. It was completely and entirely strange that they were so similar. Even in the movements and behaviors, Izuna was like an older Sasuke.

Sasuke himself wasn't much of a sleep walker, but Itachi could imagine that if he left his brother's side in the night Sasuke would get up and find him. The weirder part was that Madara reacted in the same way Itachi knew he would.

Their elder uncle embraced the younger and kissed his head softly. Izuna's eyes slowly opened and he made an exhausted frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

"Nii-San, come back to bed..." He mumbled into Madara's chest, then he took his elder brother's hand and began walking out of the room.

"Well it seems I'm required elsewhere. Goodnight, boys." He said with a smirk, before letting himself be lead back to the guest room.

Sasuke stared at the doorway dumbstruck with his mouth hanging open.

"Why are they being so obvious?" He asked in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't they be? They've already got us all figured out. If we tell on them they could tell on us. Either that or they're really just completely shameless."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud gasp from across the hall. He looked over at Itachi to confirm that he wasn't imagining the sound, then turned wide eyed towards the doorway again when the sound reoccurred, a little more desperately.

"Yeeeaaahhh... I'm thinking they're just _completely_ shameless."

Itachi laughed lightly at his brother's statement then scooted over as the boy walked back over to his bed and got in next to him. With their temporary guardians clearly occupied, Itachi was a lot more quick to comply to his brother's requests. So, needless to say, everyone in the house was stupidly happy at breakfast the next morning.

The four Uchiha's were seated around the family table eating silently. Itachi and Sasuke were both sporting adorable blushes, but Madara and Izuna remained as shameless as they'd been the night before.

"Koibito, pass the salt."

Itachi frowned at Madara. "Could you two please try and be a little less open about your relationship. You're grossing us out."

Madara laughed. "Sorry, we'll stop."

"Yes, of course. From the sounds I heard in your room last night it would seem that we've corrupted you."

Sasuke subtly slid under the table, which Itachi found to be completely adorable. Izuna chuckled too.

"He's cute." He commented lightheartedly.

"He's _mine._" Itachi snapped back before he even realized what had exited his mouth.

Izuna immediately silenced and looked down at his plate. Madara laughed heartily.

"Excuse me, uncle. I didn't mean to be so rude... I apologize if I've offended you."

Izuna looked up and observed Itachi for a full minute before speaking. "You didn't offend me, Itachi-Kun. It's just scary how much you remind me of Mada-Nii-Chan, that's all. It makes me want to get to know you better." Madara's head snapped over to Izuna angrily. "Calm down, Aniki. I wasn't talking about getting to know him as well as I know _you._ Although, that's also not something I'm one hundred percent opposed to." Izuna added with a sly smile.

"Stop putting your foot in your mouth, Otouto. They're much too young for that, and we don't need them. We have each other, and they have each other, and neither of us need to tell anyone about either of those situations. End of story." Madara responded rudely.

Izuna just smiled as if he'd already come up with an evil plot. "Hai, as you wish. Although, I might add that Itachi-Kun and I aren't so very far apart."

"Seven years is too much of an age difference."

"Yes, because we're eighteen and twenty-five which isn't appropriate. But I was thinking more along the lines of twenty-one and twenty-eight... when Sasuke will be hitting his prime."

The youngest Uchiha poked his head out from under the table and saw that Madara was glaring at Itachi with jealousy and Itachi was giving that same look to Izuna. The latter, however, was completely un-phased by the hate triangle going on around him.

Sasuke shyly rose to get back in his chair and cleared his throat, bringing the attention to him. "I think it sounds... kind of fun." He said quietly.

Itachi and Madara's eyes both widened in horror but Izuna smiled deviously at him.

"See? The boy takes after me in more ways than one."

"Yes, you're both crazy, shameless, and have no sense of monogamy whatsoever." Madara spat out.

Izuna frowned. "I prefer to address it as... unique, honest, and willing to try new things."

"I prefer to keep you to myself and let Itachi do the same with his _own _brother."

"Well, we've got three years to talk about this, Mada-Koi. Let's not get all the hurtful words and name calling out in one sitting or else we'll have nothing to argue about tomorrow." Izuna retorted wittily, pulling his brother's face in closer to his own and kissing the older man's lips with a practiced gentleness that left Madara craving more.

The eldest sighed lovingly. "I don't know how you manage to calm me like that no matter what, but whatever it is that you do is worth keeping you around... at least until we argue about this again tomorrow."

Izuna was laughing lightly when Mikoto walked in carrying a jar full of what looked like poison dart frogs.

"Hey everyone! Home early, I hope I'm not intruding anything!" She said in her usual tone of overly-excited optimism. The contrast between her mood and her husbands was always breathtakingly pronounced.

Fugaku walked in next, holding his and Mikoto's bags. "Okay we're home. Clear out, creeps."

Sasuke immediately erupted into a fit of laughter, surprising everyone.

"This is so awesome!" He exclaimed in delight, not noticing that just about everyone in the room was looking at him like he was an adorable child.

"What is?" Mikoto asked.

"It all fits, see? Daddy's Shisui! Hahahaha!"

Itachi laughed along with his brother, realizing the truth in that statement. It was odd. It was completely strange in every way. But somehow, that made it almost seem like fate.


	3. Irresistible Mental Images

**A/N: So this chapter is for some reason like 3,000 words long, and also includes random lemon. I literally got so lost in my "think like Itachi" state of mind, that I got a sudden urge to fuck the shit out of Sasuke ... so like I said... completely random lemon, but it works with the plot anyways =D**

_This chapter is dedicated to _**ItachiSasukeSama**_ for letting me bother her with essay-length talk of yaoi whilst I was writing this. If I hadn't been able to break from writing every now and then to have conversation with this lovely lady then I doubt I would have been able to spit this chapter out as quickly as I did._

**Enjoy!**

Itachi sat on his bed, frustrated. It was hard enough that Sasuke was still in school, especially because Itachi had opted against college, pointing out to his parents that he'd already mentally mastered any course that could possibly be thrown his way so there was really no point.

But the problem wasn't really that Sasuke was at school. It was that Sasuke's school day was over and he hadn't come home yet. Well, he hadn't come all the way home. According to the gatekeeper Sasuke was definitely somewhere in the Uchiha complex.

He wasn't at their house though; and Shisui insisted that he hadn't seen the youngest Uchiha either. Which only left one place for Sasuke's curiosity to lead him. That's what had Itachi on edge, because he knew _exactly _where his brother was. He just didn't have the heart to go there and look for him. Which was simply because he was scared of what he would walk in on when he got there.

Best Case Senario: Sasuke missed their uncles in a healthy, family-oriented way and had gone over just to hang out... without telling Itachi where he was.

That wasn't so bad, but it didn't make any logical sense. Sasuke wouldn't have gone over there without telling Itachi unless he had a valid reason for not wanting Itachi to come along. Which lead his mind to the Worst Case Senario: Sasuke had been lusting after their uncles since the camping trip a few months ago and was currently filled to the brim with cock.

That was _really _bad, and much more likely than the first option, so Itachi was completely terrified to go over there, since he didn't know what he'd do if he witnessed such a thing.

He sighed, leaning back on his pillow. It was the one that Sasuke always slept on, and it only brewed more chaos and confusion in his mind.

**... Meahwhile...**

"Mmmm... you taste so good." Madara moaned around the dick in his mouth; enjoying the salty-sweet bitterness of the precum steadily leaking from the slit.

"Stop talking and suck me off."

Madara smirked, slowly taking the pulsing appendage into his mouth for a moment, only to pull off again.

"Tell me that you need me." He requested, stroking the erect dick in front of his face with his hand at a torturously slow pace.

"Why would you want me to say something like that?"

Madara growled, glaring up at the questioning black eyes that were looking at him with a display of inquisition and lust somehow at the same time.

"You know why." He responded angrily. Madara watched as understanding flooded the younger Uchiha's features.

"You feel that although I'm doing this with you, I desire Itachi."

"Of course I think that."

"Madara, right here, right now, we're doing this because I want to do this with _you._ I wouldn't be doing this with you right now if I was secretly yearning for Itachi. You're being dramatic and annoying and it's killing the mood."

"Well-"

"Shut up. If you want to talk about my feelings for Itachi, we have all the time in the world for that... _after _you get me off."

Madara chuckled. "I found that little pep-talk-turned-tantrum to be quite adorable, just so you know."

The only response Madara received was an impatient whimper and a glare so he quickly wrapped his lips around the head of the other male's cock, before he sent his bed-mate into a complete sexual rage.

Madara bobbed his head up and down quickly in a swift half-assed motion, but he was shortly rewarded with the familiar taste of semen nonetheless. Only seconds later, he heard a knock on the front door. He crawled from underneath the kitchen table and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Who is it?" He called.

"Sasuke!"

Izuna smirked. "Well now that he's here, it would hardly be appropriate to mention my crush on his brother. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer to discuss it."

Madara frowned, going to get the door, but Izuna reached for him and pulled him close, kissing him deeply on the lips.

"By the way, Nii-San, I _do _need you."

Madara smiled, placing a soft kiss on his brother's nose. "I know, and that means so much more now that your voice isn't so tainted with lust."

Izuna snorted. "Of course it does, why do you think I waited to say it till now..."

Madara laughed. His precious little brother could be such a smart-ass when he wanted to...

He opened the door to see Sasuke still dressed in his school uniform and holding his backpack. "You haven't been home yet?" Madara asked; knowing that Itachi must have been freaking out. Sasuke shook his head as they walked in.

They took a seat on the couch for a moment before Sasuke cleared his throat. "Can I ask you two something personal?"

The brothers looked at each other in unison. "Go on." Izuna permitted.

"Have you two ever... switched positions?"

Izuna arched an eyebrow.

"How so?" Madara asked.

"Sexually."

"Well that really _is _a personal question, isn't it?" The eldest comment to himself. Izuna simply rolled his eyes.

"We have, but only once and only because there was no other option. My hip was broken -Madara broke it being too rough- and I found it to painful to be Uke, but equally painful to be celibate. However, I hated topping so we never tried it again."

Sasuke nodded. "But Uncle Madara liked it, right?"

"It wasn't too horrid." Madara replied.

"You want to fuck Itachi." Izuna stated calmly, looking towards Sasuke with unreadable eyes. He wasn't even really asking, just voicing an observation.

Sasuke nodded. He'd wanted fo fuck his brother almost all summer but couldn't work up the guts to ask him. However, now that school had started up again, he would be away from his beloved Aniki for seven hours a day, giving Itachi sufficient alone time to think the idea over.

But still... "I'm scared to ask him. I don't know how he'll react, and I don't want to hurt his feelings because I really _do _LOVE what we're doing now... I mean I _REALLY _love it." Sasuke paused as he felt shivers run up his spine just from thinking about the delicious things his brother did to his body. "But," He continued, "I've never been Seme to anyone before and I wanna try it."

Izuna nodded. He hadn't failed to notice Sasuke's little passionate moment mid-sentence and it had kind of turned him on. Madara noticed his brother's semi-aroused state and gave him a look that said _Don't do anything stupid._

Of course, Izuna ignored the aggressive stare completely.

"No worries Sasuke-Kun. If things don't go well with Itachi when you ask, then at the end of the school year I'll let you fuck _me _instead."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Really?"

"No. Not really. Absolutely not." Madara interrupted.

"Hush , Nii-San. He wasn't asking _you._... Yes. Really. Why would I have said it if I didn't mean it?"

"Sasuke, it's time for you to leave." Madara said evilly.

Sasuke nodded and quickly exited.

Madara glared at his brother. "What the fuck was that all about?" He asked calmly, yet still with a subtle hint of death behind each word.

"It's all part of a very simple plan, just hear me out."

"I'm listening." Madara said shortly.

"If Itachi's anything like you, -which he is-, then he's _definitely _going to let Sasuke fuck him now. Because if he doesn't do it, I will, and he won't allow that."

"Baka!" Madara yelled suddenly, only just barely catching himself before he got really upset, and cooling back down slightly.

"What?" Izuna asked in a hurt tone.

"Izuna, if Sasuke's anything like _you _-which he is- he'll just lie and fuck you either way!"

Izuna pretended to think that over for a moment then smirked. "Hn. You're right." He said with a sly grin.

"You don't even care if he does or doesn't, do you?" Madara asked accusingly.

"No, actually I'm hoping that he fucks me _and _Itachi."

"It really hurts me to know that you don't give a shit about our relationship." Madara said sadly.

"I do! Madara-Nii, I _love _you! More than anything in the Universe! Nothing will _ever _change that! Even if Aphrodite herself created someone just for me, it wouldn't tempt me to stray. I am one-hundred percent yours, through and through, and that will _also _never change."

"Then what's happening now?"

"It's just this image I can't get out of my mind."

Madara sighed, deciding to try and be a bit more understanding of his brother. "What image?"

"You. Sasuke. Itachi. Me... Fucking. All at once. Together. In that order."

Madara couldn't help but feel a stir in his groin. "You mean..."

"Yes. That's why I _need _Sasuke to learn to fuck Itachi, or else the whole Uchiha train will get all messed up."

"Train?" Madara asked with an amused gaze, getting more aroused each second that the image remained in his mind, now he really understood where Izuna was coming from. Once you pictured it, you just _had _to try it.

"Yes. You fucking Sasuke while Sasuke fucks Itachi and Itachi fucks me. In short, the Uchiha train."

Madara swallowed hard. Hearing it aloud in detail just made the mental vision he was already having much more potent. "I must admit... that sounds fucking hot as hell."

Izuna smiled. "Glad you're starting to see things my way, Koibito."

Madara smiled back, kissing his lover passionately.

"Buuuut... until then..." Izuna mumbled against his brother's lips, lowering his hands down Madara's body so that his fingers rested against the elders clothed erection. "Let's have some fun of our own." He continued, unbuttoning Madara's pants.

The elder Uchiha groaned. "Sounds good to me."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"Nii-San!... Nii-San? I'm home!" Sasuke called as he took his shoes off and placed them neatly by the door. He received no answer... that was strange...

He walked down the hall and slowly entered he and Itachi's bedroom, not a second after the door opened lips were desperately latched onto his own.

He moaned, leaning into his brother's surprise attack and opened his mouth willingly to let Itachi's tongue explore his oral fortress as much as it pleased.

Itachi was all offense, plunging into Sasuke's orifice animalisticly, and tackling his Otouto to the bed, pulling the boy's blazer off and throwing it in the general direction of the hamper.

Sasuke noticed out of the corner of his eye that it actually landed in the hamper and almost laughed at his brother's overall perfection. But then Itachi's hands were on him again, this time yanking off his shirt. The buttons flew everywhere, but Itachi didn't care.

He leaned down and assaulted Sasuke's nipples violently, leaving so many marks on the child's chest that Sasuke knew he'd have to run home for private showers after gym every day for the next two weeks, or else his innocent reputation would be absolutely ruined.

It all felt so good that it took Sasuke a good two minutes to realize that Itachi had _never _been this aggressive before.

"Nii-San... nngghh.. what's wrong?" He whimpered out, feeling his nipple get twisted painfully as a skillful tongue dove in and out of his bellybutton and teeth bit his stomach none-too-gently.

Itachi ignored the question and quickly yanked off his brother's pants. Sasuke yelped at the rough contact against his throbbing member but other than that didn't make any sound of displeasure. He felt himself being flipped over, then the warm wetness of Itachi's tongue as it lapped surprisingly tenderly against his ass.

Sasuke gasped. Itachi had never rimmed him before. Ever. It wasn't that the elder found it gross or something, they'd just never talked about it, and Sasuke knew his own body pretty well and usually fingered and stretched himself before intercourse, so there was no need for a rim job. So needless to say, the younger Uchiha brother was pleasantly surprised as the warm wetness proceeded to enter his ass and hook upwards in the most delicious of ways.

"Ohhhhhh... fuck!" Sasuke yelped out.

Itachi kissed each of the boy's ass cheeks then licked back down to that delicious hole. He found Sasuke's ass to taste delectable, and wondered why he'd never done this before.

The weasel could feel his brother's legs trembling in pleasure, and the mewls and whimpers that escaped the boys lips were literally mouth watering. He pushed more insistently against Sasuke's ass and wiggled his tongue around, immediately satisfied with the shriek that he was greeted with in response.

Pleased that his efforts were a success, Itachi aimed at that spot repeatedly, and it wasn't long before he heard Sasuke let out a sudden gasp and felt the walls of his Otouto's ass clamping down as the boy came. Hard.

Sasuke's body convulsed and all of his muscles seized and clenched, then released all at once. He was in heaven, and when his fourty-eight seconds in heaven were over, the feeling of Itachi rubbing his cock against Sasuke's now moist and fairly stretched hole made the boy rock hard all over again.

Sasuke instinctively pushed back against Itachi's rod, but Itachi moved back as well, not allowing it to go in.

"What the _fuck_, Itachi? Let me make love to you... _please?_" He begged.

Itachi aligned himself with his brother's hole but still didn't enter. "Where were you today?" He asked in a strained husky voice.

Sasuke moaned, grinding against the hard cock as much as he could. "I was... At... um... what's his face?... Uhhh.. fuck Itachi can I answer later... you're distracting my thought process."

Itachi nearly laughed at how adorable and sexy his brother was being, but he didn't.

"No, this can't wait, Otouto. You need to tell me, or I won't fuck you."

"Okay just..." Sasuke's eyes rolled back and he moaned desperately, bucking backwards, but still not quickly enough to catch Itachi off guard, so he remained unoccupied- much to his displeasure.- "Fuck... Aniki... God just... _please_... I can't... remember.. I can't... _think_."

It was true. Sasuke knew he'd been somewhere, and vaguely recalled a face, but no name. His mind was completely blank with the one and only exception of the thought that he NEEDED Itachi to fuck him.

Itachi rolled his eyes. He inserted the head of his cock into his brother, and Sasuke immediately started to shake again. God, the kid was so fucking hot-blooded. Itachi pushed on until he was completely seated within his brother's hot ass.

Sasuke sighed. "Thank you... that's much better." He said throatily as Itachi began to stroke in and out at a steady pace.

Now Sasuke's mind was a little more at ease. "Right, I went over to Madara and Izuna's house to ask their advice on something."

Itachi thought that over. "On what?"

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you." Sasuke answered.

Itachi could tell that his brother wasn't lying to him -He could always tell such things- so he immediately calmed down. Now that he wasn't in such a rage, he realized that he was extremely close to cumming.

He instinctively started moving faster, gripping Sasuke's dick and stroking it quickly. It didn't even take a full minute for both of them to be releasing. Sasuke into Itachi's hand and Itachi into Sasuke's ass.

"Fuck that was amazing..." Sasuke mumbled, scooting forward to remove Itachi's dick from his ass, only to scoot right back over and lay on his brother's chest.

Itachi looked down. They were close sleepers, but it was pretty rare for Sasuke to just randomly lay on him like that, because when he wasn't tired he got hot pretty easily. "What're you doing?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

"You're on my pillow." Sasuke stated simply, yawning.

"Oh, sorry." Itachi said, moving to give Sasuke his pillow back.

"No, don't move. I'm comfortable. I like being close to you like this." Sasuke said, kissing Itachi's chest as he snuggled closer into the man.

The weasel tucked the child into his arms and smiled.

"I love you, Otouto."

"I love you too, Itachi-Nii."

**A/N: Another chapter finished! Yipeee! Review now~! And take my poll and junk... **

**I LOVE YOU FOR READING!**

**-Beloved**


	4. Espionage

**A/N: This chapter is WAY too short and WAY too plot-less, but I had WAY too much fun writing it, so now you have to read it anyway =D**

**Enjoy!**

"Nii-San... Nii-San... Wake up."

Madara blinked his eyes open slowly, pulling the body next to his closer and mumbling about his tiredness. Izuna frowned.

"Nii-San.. I'm _hungry_!"

Madara sighed and sat up, instinctively his eyes darted over to the clock. It was three a.m. Truthfully, they hadn't eaten at all the day before, so it was understandable that Izuna would need a midnight snack. But he was more sleepy than he was hungry.

"Get some food then." Madara replied shortly, rolling back over.

"But... Wake _up!_ There's no food in the house, remember? That's why we didn't eat yesterday in the first place!... Nii-San?... WAKE UP!"

Madara rose in an angry huff and stomped over to the dresser. He pulled on a pair of boxers and some sweat pants, then looked back at the bed to see Izuna laying lazily on top of the covers, completely nude, watching him get dressed.

"What?" The elder asked.

"You're very attractive."

Madara frowned. "Otouto, you've been seeing me naked for longer than either of us can remember, and you've been doing... things... to my naked body since you were fifteen years old. Certainly it isn't that big of a deal now that you're twenty-five. Just get up and get dressed so we can go find you some damn food and go back to sleep."

"It doesn't matter how many times I see it. You're still just as sexy as you ever were before. And it still turns me on, but right now I need to eat, so I guess I can stand to ignore my arousal for a short while."

After deducing that there were no grocery stores or markets open, and no food in the house at _all _the brother's decided to go steal a midnight snack from Fugaku's fridge (something they'd been doing since childhood)

When they got there, Madara stealthily snuck into the kitchen, only to have Izuna knock over a can of artichoke hearts a moment later and blow their cover.

"Who's there?" Fugaku called menacingly.

"It's just us, Baka! You can take your big girl panties off now!" Izuna called back, picking up the artichoke hearts and sniffing them experimentally before scrunching up his nose in distaste and placing them back on the counter.

"What are you two doing in my kitchen?" Fugaku asked, storming in angrily with a bat in hand ready for combat incase Izuna was being forced to lie and he was actually being robbed by expert criminals... This was of course not the case, so he dropped the bat after turning on the lights and confirming that the trespassers were just his mischievous little cousins.

"Izuna was hungry so-"

"So little Zuzu-chan and Mada-Chan are up to their food-thieving ways again, huh?"

"Fugaku, I didn't tolerate you calling me Zuzu when I was five, and I'm not going to answer to that now either."

_Chugga-Chugga-Chugga-Chugga! _

_Chugga-Chugga-Chugga-Chugga!_

_Chugga-Chugga-Chugga-Chugga!_

_Choo! Choo!_

Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"It's my phone... hold on, I know it's in my pocket somewhere..." Izuna replied, fishing threw the baggy pockets of his sweat-pants.

"Since when is your ringtone a train?" Madara asked curiously.

"Your ass WOULD have some weird train sound as a ringer..." Fugaku added.

"Actually, cousin, it only makes the train sound if one of your sons is calling." Izuna commented pointedly. Madara immediately began to shake with silent laughter as Izuna answered the phone.

"Hello?... No it's fine, I'm awake...I'm in your kitchen...where are _you_?"

"THEY'RE NOT HOME?" Fugaku asked angrily, clearly having not realized that his son's were out so late.

"Where? Why the fuck are you at-... oh. Where's Itachi?"

"I'm right here. What's going on?"

Izuna looked up as his nephew walked into the room and smiled flirtatiously at the teen. Itachi ignored his forwardness and reached for the phone, but Izuna scurried backwords, not allowing him to get hold of it.

"Maa, Itachi-Kun. You don't snatch from your elders. I suggest you learn some manners, but if not, I'd be _delighted _to tame you myself." Madara said with a grin.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Was Itachi's only reply.

"Nothing. He's safe." Izuna said with a sly grin, then into the phone: "I'll be there in just a moment Sasuke-Chan. I'm just bringing some food, is there anything you want?..." Izuna moved over towards the fridge. "Uh huh... there's two, do you want the one next to the ramen or under the Tupperware of Miso soup?... Okay... okay... nah, I can microwave it when I get there... mmhm... Ja Ne."

"Where is he?" Itachi asked.

"He's one-hundred percent safe, I promise. If you want to be of service, then pass me a can of tomato soup from the cupboard while I try and wrestle with this damned Tupperware... Mada-Nii, can you get me a TV dinner from the deep freezer downstairs?"

"Sure... what kind?"

"Steak and mashed potatoes if they have it, if not then anything with red meat is fine."

"THIS IS NOT A DINER! WHERE IS MY SON!"

Everyone looked up at Fugaku in shock, clearly they'd all forgotten that he was even in the room.

Mikoto walked groggily into the kitchen. Her husbands yelling had woken her. She looked around for a second. "Everyone calm down. Back to bed now. All of you." She said it sweetly, but at the same time everyone knew she meant business. Itachi and Fugaku stalked angrily back to bed and Madara and Izuna took the food and ran, laughing, back to their own house. Where they found Sasuke waiting on the front porch.

"How is it that we managed to miss each other in passing?" Madara asked when he noticed that Sasuke's mystery location was actually he and Izuna's house.

"Both of us were sneaking." Izuna answered, unlocking the front door and letting his brother and nephew inside. He kicked off his shoes and went straight to the kitchen, not returning until he had his TV dinner all warmed up and ready for him to eat.

Then, he walked back into the sitting room, plopped down on his brother's lap and started enjoying the half-ass meal that he'd been so hungry for. Madara wrapped his hands around his brother from behind and kissed his neck affectionately before relaxing in the chair and looking towards Sasuke.

"So what brings you here at three in the morning?"

"I've decided that tomorrow is the day."

"What day?" Izuna asked, although it came out more like "vutt bay?" because his mouth was full.

"The day I'm going to fuck my brother."

"Oh. That day." Madara replied nonchalantly. "Is that all?"

"Well, if things don't work out, tomorrow is also the beginning of the last month of school. So I wanted to know if Uncle Izuna's offer still applies."

"Buff coose ish dush."

"What?"

Izuna swallowed and tried again. "Of course it does." He repeated.

Sasuke looked over at Madara's face. The elder gave an approving nod, which was the actual confirmation Sasuke was looking for.

He sighed and got up. "Alright, well I suppose that if you just stole that TV dinner from my house it means that you managed to wake Itachi even though I gave him sleeping pills before I left and he now knows where I am, right?"

"Yes to the first bit, no to the last. He knows of your absence, but not your location."

Sasuke smiled. "I hope he's even angrier than he was last time..." He mumbled to himself.

Izuna chuckled, knowing _exactly _what his nephew meant behind those words.

Sasuke smiled back. The next day, he'd top his brother. If he liked it, then no one had to know he'd ever done it, he'd claim that he hadn't and in a mere month, he'd fuck that sly little smirk right off of his uncles face.

He grinned, thinking it to be a very clever plan. Little did he know, almost _everyone _was already in on it. Everyone that is, except for a certain weasel, and said weasel was NOT going to be happy to find out...

**A/N: Too Short, I know. Drive a stake through my heart later, but first REVIEW!**

**(and take my poll and junk)**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**-Beloved**


	5. What Do You Want?

**A/N: So here's a little silly moment about this chapter, I started it like a good two weeks ago, on a Thursday. Where I live, the new episodes of Naruto come out on Thursday, so I either don't get anything done or update like a maniac. This was one of those Thursdays when I didn't get anything done. Anyway, so I started it, and then today I was look "I'ma update Breaking The Rules!" So I read over the last five paragraphs of the previous chapter (I always do that before writing the next chapter) and I was like "Hey! Isn't this chapter longer? I feel like something else happened after this..." come to find out, I'd already written like half of the next chapter, and I'd completely forgotten about it. hehe.. maybe ya had to be there... anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

"Are you mad?" Sasuke asked meekly as he stepped into he and his brother's shared bedroom. Itachi looked up from the book he was reading, then looked back down without answering.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Aniki. I thought you'd stay asleep."

"Next time you drug me, at least get something that works." Itachi snapped back, closing the book with a slam.

Sasuke gulped and took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what else to say. I had to ask uncle Izuna something and I thought it would be quick, but then they were over here while I was over there, and things got confusing..."

Itachi looked up at Sasuke with hurt eyes. "Why is it that whenever you go over there you go to great lengths to make sure that I don't come along?"

"I... wanted to try something... I needed to talk to someone who was... a little more- what's the word? _Experienced _with this sort of thing... I guess that's the best way to put it."

Itachi visibly calmed some. He was relieved that his brother had been ditching him for something trivial, rather than some all-out scheme or some ridiculous surprise party or something.

"What is it that you want to try?"

Sasuke smiled gently and walked over to Itachi's bed. He sat down and looked at Itachi directly, to show that he meant business. "I want to make love to you."

Itachi tilted his head, confused. "We do."

"No, _I _want to make love to _you_. Not the other way around."

Itachi frowned, understanding what his brother meant. "I thought you liked-"

"I DO!" I absolutely LOVE it! I just want to try it the other way around, that's all."

Itachi nodded, thinking silently. Sasuke sat waiting for the weasel to say something.

"And If I say no?"

"I'm hoping you'll say yes." Was the only reply Itachi received.

"You'll seek the experience elsewhere." Itachi stated quietly.

Sasuke didn't even look at him. He couldn't. He knew that Itachi was hurting, and he didn't like knowing that he was the cause of that.

"I'll think about it." Itachi answered quietly, rising to stand and walking towards their door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke called.

"You've lost your right to ask." Itachi responded shortly, before walking out of the door, down the hallway, and out of the house.

His mind was racing. He was angry. He was angry that it had all turned out this way. He was perfectly fine living in paradise with Sasuke _alone. _He didn't need their nosey uncles messing up everything that they'd had together.

He banged furiously at the door, and immediately smack a tired Izuna across the face when the door was answered.

Izuna blinked slowly and looked down at his nephew. Then very carefully brought a hand to his violated cheek and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You're lucky that I'm the one who answered the door, Itachi-Kun. I have much more self-restraint than my brother. If you'd pulled that stunt on _him_ he would have killed you before taking the time to realize who'd slapped him."

"Is that a threat? Does he want to fight me or something?"

"Of course not. Where'd you get an idea like that?"

Izuna received no reply. The elder sighed. "Well, come on in. It's cold out here. Come on."

Itachi obediently let himself be escorted into a small bedroom. It looked very comfortable and cozy.

"Why are we in here?"

"It's the guest room. I wouldn't want to talk in the living room, we might wake Mada-Chan. You _do _want to talk, right?"

"Yes. I want you to stop seeing Sasuke. I don't like the relationship you two have, and I don't want you two seeing each other anymore."

Izuna tilted his head to the side, pretending to think, then smirked. "No." He said nonchalantly. "I don't think I'm inclined to do that for you, but I admire that you're bold enough to ask for something so irrational."

"Don't you understand? How would you feel if I was hanging around Madara?" Itachi asked.

Izuna's smirk only widened. "Quite delighted, actually... but not as delighted as I'd be if you were- '_hanging around'_ me- so to speak."

"Well I'm not going to do that."

Izuna had Itachi pinned to the bed so quickly that it took the weasel two seconds of being there to even realized what had happened.

"Really?" Izuna whispered into his ear seductively.

Itachi gulped. Sasuke had been his first, he'd never really experienced anything with an older man before, and he was completely unprepared for an assault by someone as sexually savvy as Izuna.

"Let me go." He demanded forcefully.

Izuna merely raised a curious eyebrow. "But you're already so hard..." He mumbled against Itachi's neck, kissing and sucking at it harshly yet playfully as his fingers danced over the bulge in Itachi's pants.

"It's not my fault if my body's reacting. I'm a teenager. It happens. I'm asking you to let me go, and if you don't listen, I'll tell my father."

"Tell him. I might find that I have some information he's interested in as well." Izuna replied slyly.

Now it was Itachi's turn to smirk. "Fine. Then I'll tell Sasuke. How will he feel about you if he knows you raped me?"

Izuna paled, straightening up and smiling. "Rape is such a _strong _word, Itachi-Kun... isn't there something else you could call it?"

"I could ad the word statutory to the beginning if that helps."

Izuna chuckled. "You're nineteen. Call it statutory when I fuck Sasuke."

"You're not _going _to fuck Sasuke!" Itachi shouted angrily.

Izuna froze for a second and paused as if he was listening to something. Itachi couldn't hear anything but he also stilled, in case there was something dangerous approaching that he wasn't picking up on.

"How long are you going to eavesdrop, Koibito?" Izuna asked in an annoyed tone.

Itachi jumped in surprise when Madara appeared in the doorway.

"Come back to bed, Izuna."

"But-"

"Don't keep me waiting, please?" Madara asked somewhat sweetly.

Itachi watched as Izuna's tough-guy mask broke. So Madara was his weakness then. He nodded and followed behind his brother before turning back towards Itachi.

"Sorry to toy with you, little cousin. I hate being spiteful like this but it works the same way with all of us. Really I'm just using Sasuke to get to _you_." Izuna said.

"What?"

Izuna was again in front of his nephew with unnatural speed. Their bodies pressed against each other so closely that they could feel the other person's pulse better than their own.

"I want you to want me Itachi... I want you to want me the way I want you... I'll _make _you want me if I have to, and when you _do_ realize how much you want me, keep this in mind:..."

Itachi waited, holding his breath for his uncle's next husky words.

_"You can have me."_ Izuna whispered, letting his tongue brush against Itachi's ear as he said it.

He leaned back and kissed the boy on the mouth teasingly then pulled away.

"Goodnight!" Izuna said cheerily, before retreating to his room.

He left Itachi there. Confused. Torn. Angry. And -though he hated to admit it- hard as a rock.

**A/N: This chapter is kinda "eh" but I hope you enjoyed! Also it's SO short!**

**Anyways.. REVIEW! And take my poll.**

**I love all the readers!**

**-Beloved**


	6. Izuna

**Ne, ItachiSasukeSama did you comb through the first chapter after I gave you that hint yet? Hehe... if you haven't then you don't have to now. Unless you want to see what it was before reading the update... kukuku... This chappie is dedicated to you, but it's still YOUR TURN! **

**Enjoy!**

"So what you're saying is that a sexy older man, who -knowing your family- has a shit load of money, wants to be your sugar daddy, and you said _no_?"

"He's my uncle, he hasn't offered me any money, and I love Sasuke."

"What if he _had _offered you money?"

"Didn't you catch that last bit? I love _Sasuke._"

"But still-"

"You know what, never mind. I don't even know why I waste the energy driving over here to tell you about my troubles when you never take my life seriously."

"That would be because I'm one of the only friends you have, un."

Itachi looked at the blonde aggressively. He couldn't understand Deidara, and Deidara would _never _understand him. The only person he could talk to about this was Sasuke himself, and that was bound to end in an argument. He sighed.

"When is Sasori getting here?"

"Any minute now. Why? What's wrong with talking to _me_ about it!"

"Your mind is too shallow."

Deidara frowned. His mind was too shallow? What the fuck did that even mean? If his mind was so shallow then why had Itachi trusted him with such sinful secrets for so long in the first place? _'Because you're a good friend.' _He reminded himself. It was the truth, as "shallow" as his mind was, he was a good friend.

Deidara was torn from his thoughts by the feeling of a familiar energy behind him. He spun around on the bar stool and anxiously pulled his lover in for a deep kiss. Itachi rolled his eyes. Deidara and Sasori were the only two people he'd met who could compare to he and Sasuke's hot-bloodedness. He frowned... That wasn't quite true anymore, was it?

"So what's the problem, why are we all meeting in some under-cover discreet dive bar?" Sasori asked. He didn't take a seat, he was content to stand behind Deidara with his arms wrapped around the blonde, nestling subtly into his neck.

"Well, last summer-"

"Izuna and Madara Uchiha moved back into the complex and have caused some sort of drama in your life?"

"How did you know?" Itachi asked disbelievingly, staring at his red-haired friend in awe.

"I was doing a puppet show over at the school and I caught sight of Izuna and Madara asking Sasuke if he wanted a ride home. He said no, but I figured that if they were that close to Sasuke they must have been pissing you off."

"Plus, EVERYBODY in town is talking about them, un!" Deidara added.

"Why?" Itachi asked, he didn't hang around town and was therefore completely unaware that his uncle's were the new hot topic.

"The last time anyone saw or heard of Izuna was over fifteen years ago. It would be one thing if they'd both disappeared, but the way they're joined at the hip it's pretty odd that Madara was in and out of Konoha so frequently then all of a sudden Izuna appears out of no where and they move back for no apparent reason."

Itachi froze. How had he been stupid enough not do notice that? For christ's sake, he'd commented on it himself before going to see them!

_"You remember Uncle Madara and his brother Izuna, don't you?"_

_"Madara, yes. The last time I saw Uncle Izuna was before Sasuke was born." _

He'd said it out of his own mouth, and it still hadn't registered to him that it was strange. It was as strange as it would be if people were seeing him without seeing Sasuke. He shook the thought out of his head.

"Whatever. That's not the issue. I think I'm actually... attracted... to Izuna. In a sexual way. I don't love him- I love Sasuke- but sexually, I could see myself fucking him. Is that wrong?"

"Wrong because he's your cousin or wrong because you're both taken? Or wrong because you're both taken by your brothers which just makes it even more wrong."

"Wrong because I'm in love with someone else."

"You can't help who you're attracted to, Itachi."

"Yeah, just talk to Sasuke about it, un."

"Fine. I'll do that."

**-A Year Ago, In a small village near Suna-**

_"Izuna?"_

_"Nii-San? Is it really you?" Izuna called excitedly, immediately rising from the solitary wooden chair he'd been sitting in. He smiled. "I knew you'd find me."_

_"Our father is dead. He had paperwork about your location with his things. I should have looked harder before... I should have searched until the end of the earth... I should have-"_

_"Shhhhh. Don't speak now, Love. Just hold me."_

_Madara nodded, opening his arms. It felt so good to feel his brother close to him after three years. Izuna had been being sent away and relocated repeatedly in an attempt to keep him hidden. He he'd been in various areas of solitude, going from place to place for the past fourteen years. Madara would find him, their father would move him somewhere else. Madara would go back to Konoha to figure out where his brother had been sent off. The process was endless, and it was driving them both crazy. He couldn't help it when he felt a single tear travel down his cheek. Izuna could tell. They'd always known each other better than they should have..._

_"Don't cry. Please don't cry. It's okay, we're together now."_

_"Why does he do this to you?" Madara whispered angrily. He was finally starting to be aware of his surroundings. A single brass bed. A single wooden chair. One change of clothes handing on the edge of a round bathtub next to a single toilet. The clothes were probably drying after being hand-washed. Who would do something this cruel to their own son?_

_He knew that there was a reason for this madness. But Izuna wouldn't ever tell him before. Maybe now that their father was dead, Madara could be trusted with the truth._

_"Oh, the usual. I've never been good at minding my own business, and this time I stuck my nose too far into his affairs and ended up discovering something I shouldn't have..."_

_Madara listened intently as his brother told him the secret that was apparently so important that he'd been sent away for _years _just to keep it hidden._

_"... but of course I wouldn't have told anyone anyway. I assume that the child has been born now, and that's why I'm not allowed back home. I still don't know if Mikoto knows that I know, but if she does then it's best for me to just stay here, I guess. She's pretty scary when she's mad."_

_"Father sent you away just for something like that? It's not even that serious!"_

_"Not to us, but neither is the name Uchiha. The important thing is that the boy is loved. Who cares about the rest?"_

_"I sure as hell don't." Madara answered shortly, petting his brother's head. Izuna's hair was so soft... even after three years in this dump. _

_"You know, the bed here isn't very big... but if there was a way to arrange it so that we were on top of each other, I bet we could make it comfortable." Izuna suggested quietly. _

_Madara smirked, claiming his brother's lips..._

_An hour and a half later Izuna was dozing peacefully on his brother's lap in a bath that had gone cold already. "What do we do now?" He asked. Madara always had all the answers to everything._

_"Wait a year. See if Father's death shakes up Mikoto. If not, we assume that she thinks you to be unaware of the situation, and we go home."_

_Izuna's face lit up and he spun around with excited wide eyes. "We get to go home?"_

_"Yes, Koibito. After all these years, you'll finally get to go home."_

**-Present time. In Itachi and Sasuke's bedroom.-**

"So... you're not mad at me?"

"Not unless you're still mad at me." Sasuke retorted wittily.

"I'm not."

"Good. Then I'm not either. Why would I be? He's hot. I'm not blind, I can see it too."

Itachi chuckled. "He's still _nothing _compared to you." He stated, rolling atop Sasuke and claiming the boy's lips in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke moaned and deepened the kiss, pushing himself up towards Itachi and getting a firm grip on the man's hair. Itachi also made a sound of pleasure, and sucked greedily at his Otouto's tongue.

Needless to say, clothes came off and the brothers quickly found themselves completely naked and rolling around on the bed. Sasuke opened his legs a little and let out a small mewl.

"Wait." Itachi interrupted. "Let's try it your way."

Sasuke blushed and looked at his brother shyly. "Y-you mean... uhmm..."

"Yeah, c'mon. It'll be fun."

Sasuke frowned. "That's the same thing you said about ice-skating, and I fell on my ass."

"Well this time, you can fall on my ass instead." Itachi said with a smirk. He got on his hands and knees and looked back at Sasuke.

The boy gulped. He was completely lost. "What do I do?"

"First, you take this-" Itachi handed his brother a small bottle of lubricant. "And spread it on your fingers. I advise against closing the bottle because your hand will be too moist to open it again when you need to use more for your dick."

Sasuke's blush reddened even more. When he'd imagined fucking Itachi it had been simple and perfect, he hadn't needed directions. He felt like rather than making love, Itachi was taking him on an informative tour of his body.

Nonetheless, Sasuke spread the lube over his fingers hesitantly. "Now do I er... do I... do it?"

"Do what, foolish Otouto?"

"Put the finger in... there."

"Hai. Now you fuck me with your fingers. Go ahead. Try one at a time, I'll tell you when I'm ready for more."

Sasuke nodded and slowly forced the first finger into Itachi's entrance. It was so _tight_! There was no way that anything else could fit in there... yet, as he moved and wiggled around a little, they both agreed that a second digit could be added.

Itachi gasped a little when the third finger eased its way into his hole, but he reminded himself that he'd put Sasuke through this torture countless times, so he had no right to complain.

Sasuke's fingers explored aimlessly. He didn't really know what he was doing, he just moved them around some and spread them apart some, trying to mimic what he was used to feeling.

"I'm ready to take your cock."

"Nii-San!" Sasuke gaped out in surprise. Itachi wasn't the type to talk dirty.

"What? I am..." Itachi mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed. This whole scenario was so awkward... he much preferred it the other way.

"Okay... so... how do I do this?"

"Put the lube on it, and then put it in. Instinct should take over from there."

Sasuke Hn'd and did as he was told. It was true. Instinct handled the rest. It came easily. Once he entered, it was as simple as slicing butter. In. Out. In. Out. It wasn't something that required much thought.

"It's so hot!"

Itachi managed to choke out a laugh. He felt like every muscle in his body was ripping apart, but he didn't have the heart to make Sasuke stop and wait for him. Eventually, his body numbed, and soon after that the pleasure started to rise.

Oh... so _this _was that feeling that Sasuke was always raving about. Itachi groaned, suddenly loving the feeling of having his adorable brother mindlessly ramming into his ass. It really wasn't so bad.

Itachi lost his breath to an all-out moan when he felt the most delectable spot being brushed against. Oh yes. He would definitely be doing it this way again sometime.

"Am I doing okay?" Sasuke panted out quietly.

"Ohhhh... Sasuke... you are doing so much better than okay." Itachi replied, bucking backward against his brother's dick. He almost knocked the kid over. Yeah, it was definitely awkward, but definitely pleasurable at the same time.

... **Meahwhile...**

"Ne, Izu-Chan?"

"Hm?"

"Wake up."

"Noooooo..." Izuna groaned tiredly, he flomped his pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Okay, but when I tell you what you missed in the morning, you'll be pissed off that I didn't wake you up."

That caughe Izuna's attention and he sat up and looked at his brother questioningly. Madara merely pointed to the window across their room.

At first, Izuna didn't see it, but then he noticed and he was immediately in a state of full awake-ness... in more places than one. He ran over to the window and peered out excitedly.

"Yes! They finally have their curtains open! Itachi always remembers to close them... Ha! I guess Sasuke's not so good at taking care of pre-intercourse responsibilities."

Madara rolled his eyes. "We never close the curtains, you know."

"Yeah, but that's deliberate. I _like _a crowd. If Itachi knew we were watching this he'd be _soooooooo_ pissed!" Izuna squealed like a child pulling a five-star prank.

"Well, you _do _have a tendency to piss people off when you spy on them."

Izuna smirked. "Well, unlike our father, if Itachi catches me he hasn't got the authority to do anything about it... except maybe smack me again.. that hurt."

"He did _what_?" Madara asked icily.

"Calm down, I deserved it." Izuna answered light-heartedly. "Ne, Nii-San? You up for some role-playing tonight?"

Madara shrugged. "Sure. Who do you want to be?"

"I'll be Itachi Uchiha, and you be Sasuke Uchiha." He said with a grin, getting on his hands and knees on the floor, so that he still had a crystal clear view of what his nephew's were doing in their bedroom.

Madara laughed and got behind his brother. "Aniki, what do I do now?"He asked innocently.

Izuna cackled so hard he fell over on the floor. "Hahaha! Never mind! Being them is too funny! Just fuck me the way you know I like instead."

Madara rolled his eyes, and just as Sasuke would have- he did exactly as he was told.

**A/N: You asked for more length. I gave you length. And also the beginnings of plot. IDK how long this fic is going to be, I have the plot all worked out already which suggests that it will be about 10-15 chapters if I keep it where it's headed so far. But we all know that I don't ever stick to my plans, so lets call it 20?**

**REVIEW and TAKE MY POLL! Seriously! Because I always write that and the SAME SIX PEOPLE take all my polls! No one else! Grrrrr .**

**Love you for reading anyway,**

**-Beloved**


	7. A Father and His Sons

**-Fifteen Years Ago, Pre-Renovation Uchiha Complex, lower storage rooms of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha's home-**

_"I still don't understand how an abortion won't fix the problem."_

_"Whether it will or not, I can't do it... I talked to doctors, the procedure is too cruel. What's wrong with letting the child live?"_

_"Do you have any Idea the scandal and embarrassment it will bring to our name if someone were to find out the truth about it's birth?"_

_"And so what? That child's more Uchiha than I am! If I can take it then so can my son or daughter."_

_"I am disgustingly aware of just how "Uchiha" the baby will be, Mikoto. I don't need you constantly reminding me. I want that thing growing inside of you DEAD."_

_"Too bad! I'm not killing my child! There's too much good about it to focus on the bad. Fugaku's been wanting another son, Itachi is always miserable- maybe the new baby will cheer him up some. I miss being a _mother, _my son doesn't need any parenting and he's only five!"_

_"Your son is a prodigy. He's already twenty times more brilliant than either of mine, and you're throwing flames at him from all sides if you let him get close to this... thing... you're about to have."_

_Izuna frowned. He knew that Fugaku's little boy was smart, but he and Nii-San were pretty damn exceptional themselves, weren't they?_

_"For god's sake, YOU of all people should be happy about this!"_

_"I'm not."_

_"Fine. Then I won't waste your time anymore. Good Evening." And with that she left. _

_Izuna gulped. In only eleven years of life, he had just managed to score the juciest information of a lifetime... Madara would be so proud... nah, he probably wouldn't. He'd just chuckle and kiss his cheek. Why didn't he ever kiss him anywhere else? It was so obvious that he wanted to..._

_"Izuna. What do you think I should do about all this?"_

_The boy froze. Father knowing that he snooped wasn't a good thing. He'd been whipped last time, but that had ended up a good memory for the most part. Nii-San had kissed his scars. Izuna shivered at the memory... if only they weren't brothers. He smirked to himself... it was more like 'if only no one _cared _that we're brothers' cus he certainly didn't._

_"Izuna, I'm talking to you. Don't act like you can't here me."_

_"Gomen... I didn't mean to spy, I was just getting some jam and I heard-"_

_"Don't lie to me. There hasn't been any jam down here since my grandfather owned this house and I know damn well that you heard everything."_

_"I won't tell anyone!" Izuna insisted desperately not wanting to be beaten again. Even though he knew Madara would coo over him later it still hurt like a mother-fucker. His father didn't look convinced._

_"I won't even tall Madara!"_

_"I know you won't. You're never going to see him again."_

_Izuna froze. Never... see... Madara? That didn't even register as a possibility in his mind. They were one. Each a part of the other, it wasn't possible not to see each other, was it? Did that ever even _happen_? Since he was born, Izuna couldn't recall a single day without seeing his brother. _

_"Why not?" He asked shakily._

_"Because I'm sending you away."_

_"To where?"_

_His father looked at him sternly. "To nowhere." _

**-Current Time, Uchiha Complex post-renovation. Madara and Izuna's bedroom in their new home-**

Izuna woke up from his sleep, shaking and screaming. His nighttime terrors hardly even phased Madara anymore. The elder simply pulled him down close and wrapped his arms around him without saying a word.

"Madara?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Madara?"

"Yes, love?"

"Life wasn't life anymore without you."

"I know exactly how you feel."

"How did you find me so many times?"

"I never stopped looking, but I did what you said in the letter you left. I always stopped by Konoha periodically to keep an eye on Sasuke and Itachi. Now I finally understand why."

Izuna smiled, curling closer into his brother's chest.

"Madara?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you remember the first time you found me?"

"Yes, I remember the first time."

**-Twelve Years Ago, Abandoned warehouse basement, Land Of Fire-**

_Izuna woke to the feeling of a soft yet forceful hand shaking him awake. That was odd, usually the guards preferred to wake him with a cold bucket of water to the face. No... this wasn't the guards. He knew this touch. He must have sill been dreaming, but at least it was a good dream, rather than a nightmare. _

_"Izuna, please wake up, we've got to talk. I want to know why you're here. Father said you were in boarding school... that's obviously a lie, I know you can here me."_

_Izuna flinched. Of all phrases he hated loathed and despised "I know you can here me" had become one of them. Nonetheless, it sounded beautiful coming from his brother's lips. He opened his eyes and reached his hands upwards, grasping Madara's head and pulling it down to his. _

_"Izuna what are you- mm" Madara was shocked. His brother, his baby brother... the one who he hadn't seen in three years... just... kissed him? In an abandoned warehouse way out on the edges of nowhere, they hadn't talked in three years and the kid kissed him? No, those weren't the questions he should be asking himself. He should have been wondering: Why am I enjoying this? Why am I getting aroused? Why does this feel so _right_, when it's supposed to be so wrong?"_

_No matter. He kissed his brother back. Izuna was delighted at Madara's response and he didn't hesitate to prod his tongue against Madara's lips. The elder hesitated for a moment, but allowed Izuna's tongue to explore his mouth while he did the same. _

_The kiss was deep and passionate and Madara felt his body leaning more and more against Izuna's until he was actually on top of the boy and they were bucking lightly against each other. _

_Izuna moaned and pulled Madara even closer, adoring the sinful pleasure of his brother's touch. _

_Madara yanked himself away. "You know this is wrong?" It was a statement, but he meant it more as a question. _

_Izuna looked up at his brother with mischievous lust-filled eyes. "You know that I know it's wrong. Now ask me if I care." _

_Madara didn't ask, he simply leaned back down and gave into the contact that his body was yearning for. He'd always been battling himself about his feelings for Izuna. Always made sure only to kiss the boy's cheek. Never held him too tightly, or let him sit on his lap for too long. He'd taken ever precaution during the child's upbringing to try and not let it turn into this. He'd failed. And he thought that his failure was one of the greatest accomplishments in life. Because in failing, he was actually gaining what he really wanted._

_Izuna smirked into his brother's lips, kissing the man with a fiery lust that had been pent up in both of them for... too long. _

_"So this is it then... we're really about to... do this?" Madara asked, as Izuna clawed impatiently at his shirt, successfully ripping it off with over-grown nails._

_"If you'd hurry up we could have been doing it already!" Was the rude reply. _

_Madara smiled. He knew it would change their lives, but in truth they'd always felt this way. Who was to say that it was wrong? It sure felt good to him..._

**-Current Time, Uchiha Complex post-renovation. Madara and Izuna's bedroom in their new home-**

"The first time wasn't the best time though." Izuna commented with a smirk.

Madara raised a curious eyebrow as his brother stood up and moved as if he was about to go get dressed.

"When was the best time?"

"That time we fucked in the closet."

Madara scanned his brain and frowned. "Izuna, we haven't..." Then he smirked and looked up at Izuna who was now leaning playfully against the closet door.

"You're terrible." He said with a shake of the head, getting up to join his horndog brother in the closet.

"Perhaps, but you know you love it."

"No, It's just that I love you, and it's a part of you."

"I wish it were that simple with me. I can't love everything about you- for example: I hate this habit you have of running your mouth when you could be putting it to use elsewhere."

Madara chuckled, pinning Izuna against the closet wall and getting down on his knees so that he was facing the man's crotch. "And where is it exactly that you'd want me to be putting my mouth to use?"

Izuna groaned as he felt his brother's tongue already circling the head of his cock. He didn't need to answer Madara's question.

Oh, how he loved being pleasured by his brother. They still felt like newlyweds after so much time apart, and only seeing each other for a day or two between years. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by the phone ringing.

Izuna whined, but Madara gave him a look. It had to be important if they were getting called this early in the morning. He walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, may I please have a word with Madara Uchiha?"_

"This is he."

_"Yes, I apologize for the ghastly hour of my call, but we're settling out your father's affairs and we've finally found his will... there's something we found a little odd, would you mind if I connected the call with your father's lawyers to see if we could get this all worked out?"_

"That's fine."

_"Right then. Just a moment."_

Madara listened to a soft beep then another voice replaced the first one on the phone.

_"Madara Uchiha?"_

"Yes?"

_"Well congrats my boy. You've inherited fifty percent of everything your father owned."_

"Yes. That's to be expected. What is it that you've called me for?"

_"The remaining fifty percent."_

"Goes to my brother Izuna, of course."

_"Well that's just the problem."_

"What?"

_"Izuna wasn't left with anything. Well, actually, there are specific instructions listed that legally ban Izuna from having any of the remaining fifty percent." _

"Then who did it go to?"

Izuna watched as an amused smile danced across his brother's face.

"That's fine. I understand. I'll distribute twenty-five of my fifty percent to Izuna. No problem, but thank you for your concern. Goodbye."

Izuna raised an eyebrow and Madara chuckled. "Damn bastard had a heart after all."

"Who just got rich, other than you?"

"Take a wild guess." Madara answered somewhat sarcastically.

"Mikoto?"

"Naturally."

"She'll be pleased."

"Not very much so. The money can only be used for specific things, she'd have to get approval from the bank for what she was going to do with it before taking it out."

"She'll still be pleased." Izuna insisted with a frown. He didn't like Mikoto very much as of late.

"She'll know that father's lawyers told us this. If we don't question her about it, she'll know that we know _why._"

Izuna scoffed. "So what if she knows? Obviously if we've been back this long we're not going to tell anybody."

Madara shrugged. "Actually, I've been thinking of telling someone."

"Who?"

"Itachi. He has a right to know."

Izuna shrugged. "Whatever. But don't expect me to come looking for you if you and him end up locked up in the dessert somewhere."

"Don't bluff, Izuna. You'd be a wreck without me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'd be a wreck without you."

"Yeah, whatever. All this drama is ruining the mood. I might as well actually use this damned closet to get _dressed_ for god's sake..."

"Ohhhhh no you don't." Madara said, slamming his brother against the wall and biting at his neck, earning a animalistic growl from Izuna.

"Mmm... Mada-Chan. I love it when you play rough."

"Shut up." Madara replied, effectively hushing Izuna with his lips. When the kiss broke Izuna smirked.

"No, I will not shut up unless you shut me up."

It only took about two minutes for Izuna to shut up, but it was the most delectable silence that anyone could have asked for.

**A/N: I know. I have just cheated you out of THREE MadaIzu smut scenes in one chapter. Don't feel like it. Sorry. Deal with it. The plot is moving along though, and I think you'll enjoy it. Thank you for all the REVIEWS I am always lusting for moooorrreee (hint hint)**

**Love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**

**P.S. There is no beginning authors note because I thought that two bold thingies would be confusing... anyways, I do hope you enjoyed even though I didn't tell you too!**


	8. How Much Of A Whore Was This Chick?

**A/N: Ahhh... so many guesses... hehe.. inspired me to update. Thank you for your predictions! You will discover after reading this chapter whether they were right or wrong. **

**Enjoy!**

"One thing I'll give Mikoto, she's good at playing the game."

"What do you mean?" Madara asked, looking up from the chair he was sitting in, and trying to act like his brother wasn't blatantly snooping through all of their father's lawyer's personal files.

"She's got both of them financially supporting Sasuke."

"Really? How the fuck did she pull that one off?"

"Dunno. I'm quite impressed, this kid has a six billion dollar college fund. What's he gonna do with six billion dollars? Surely not use it for college. Itachi opted against University, so I'd bet that either Sasuke also chooses not to go, or he uses his college fund to take Itachi with him."

"No bet. You'll win." Madara said plainly.

"Check this out, Dad's also got his social security checks transferred over to an account for someone named Obito Uchiha... do you know an Obito Uchiha? Because he's getting five grand that's rightfully yours every month."

"Doesn't matter. We don't need it."

"If we're so financially stable then why don't we ever have any food in the damn house?" Izuna grumbled half to himself.

"Because I'm the one who handles the accounts, and you're the one who buys the groceries. I've put my all into it like I always do and made us rich, and you've slacked off like you always do and made us hungry."

Izuna frowned, placing the lawyers things back on the table just before they heard his footsteps in the hall.

"I don't know how you always get away with shit like that..."

"Not by slacking off, I just have different talents than you, that's all." Izuna answered under his breath as the lawyers walked in and started sitting down around the table.

"Now, Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uchiha, how about we just get straight to the point?"

"Okay." Madara said calmly.

"It's our job to make sure that everyone who was supported by your father's wealth while he was alive is sufficiently supported now that he's in a better place."

"That's a matter of opinion." Izuna commented.

"Excuse me?"

"I just mean that it's a matter of opinion whether or not he's in a better place. If we're getting straight to the point let's drop the politically correct bullshit and just say it for what it is: he's dead."

"Well... yes... we want everyone to continue to be supported now that he's dead."

"That sounds fair. So who's everyone?" Madara asked.

"Well, that's just the thing. We don't know who half of these people are, or how to contact them. Mikoto Uchiha has already stated that she's not interested in her fifty percent of the money, and the properties all go to an Obito Uchiha, who we haven't been able to contact, although he's recently made a very large withdrawal from your father's bank account in France, and he's receiving large sums of cash each month from your father's account in America."

"We don't care about him. Why did Mikoto say she didn't want her percentage?" Madara asked curiously.

"She said she couldn't accept it, because he hadn't left it to her for a good reason." Another man said, he must have been the one on the phone with Mikoto.

"However, the will strictly instructs that in the event that Mikoto Uchiha does not acquire the funds, it will be transferred into an account accessible to Sasuke Uchiha upon reaching adulthood. Ironically enough, there are already four other accounts opened on behalf of Sasuke Uchiha at the local bank."

"Well that's all very special, but I still don't see what the problem is." Izuna said in an annoyed tone.

"To be honest, Mr. Uchiha. You're the problem. We don't understand why it was that you weren't left anything, after there was such a large account set aside to care for you before he died."

"That account wasn't to give me love and affection, sir. It was to keep me out of his face, so naturally, it would be emptied out and given to someone else after he died."

The council looked slightly uncomfortable with that reply, but agreed that it was plausible and they'd stop worrying about it.

Madara was very thoughtful as they made their way out.

"Do you think... that maybe Dad _wanted_ someone to know?"

"What do you mean?" Izuna asked tiredly as they made their way to the car.

"I mean, he knew that I'd give you twenty five of my fifty. If he really wanted you not to have anything, he would have put more restrictions on what he left me. And he also must have known that either me or Fugaku would be dealing with his will, and either of us would wonder why Mikoto got so much to be used specifically for the caring of Sasuke."

Izuna thought that over. "Maybe he did. Which really only makes him even more of a jerk. Apparently he doesn't care about the families reputation as long as he's not around to see when it all crashes down."

"I don't know, Izuna. Something's not matching up."

"What do you mean? It all makes sense. Mikoto's a scheming whore and she got her self knocked up because that's what scheming whores do when they need money. You know Fugaku's not as rich as Dad was. Sasuke's our brother. Plain and simple."

"That's what I thought to... but it doesn't quite add up anymore."

"Why not?" Izuna asked, it annoyed him that the information he'd been banned from home for might not even have been true in the first place.

"Because Mikoto's not a scheming whore. Or else she would have accepted that money. She has ways to keep the money secret from Fugaku, if she wanted it she'd have taken it. Also she loves Sasuke, so if she'd thought it would have helped him, she'd take it."

"Okay, that still doesn't outweigh my seeing her fuck Dad then five months later hearing them talk about aborting a child that never got aborted. Namely, Sasuke."

"I understand, but didn't you catch that bit about Sasuke Uchiha having four other bank accounts already in his name? One of them is from us. We can assume that Fugaku and Mikoto have one out for him, and maybe Itachi created the other when he turned eighteen last year, but that still leaves someone else."

"Well who the fuck else could it be, Madara? If you're so heart-set on Mikoto not being a whore then why does Sasuke have three baby-daddy's? At least in my version he only has two..."

"It's definitely _not _Fugaku."

"The kid looks exactly like me, Madara! He's our brother!"

Madara turned slowly towards Izuna with his eyes wide open and his mouth agape. "Say that again..."

"The kid looks... Holy _fuck!_"

"Watch your mouth, Izuna. You curse too much."

"Well excuse me, but I'm slightly affected that I've been living a fucking lie for my whole fucking life! I'm having a fucking epiphany over here and all you can say is "watch your mouth" Jesus Christ!"

"Calm down... do you think Mikoto knows?"

"Knows what?"

"That Dad's not the father."

"Hell the fuck yeah she knows!"

Madara frowned. "She must have found out very recently though, or else you would have been home much sooner."

"That fucking _skank!_ She just let _anyone _in didn't she?"

"Our father died thinking that he had three son's. At the time of his death, Mikoto also must have thought that he'd fathered Sasuke. So what's changed between then and now?"

"Someone told her the truth." Izuna stated plainly.

"Yes, but who?"

Izuna shrugged. "Can't tell for sure, but I'm very curious to see if Mikoto knows anyone with the name Obito Uchiha."

**A/N: Yes, sorry to burst your bubble ItachiSasukeSama and ****Sesshygirl300, but Madara and Izuna's dad isn't Sasuke's father. Neither is Fugaku though, so I'm glad everyone picked up on THAT. C'mon guys, it's obvious, but it's not THAT obvious... you guys took the easy way out *tisk tisk tisk* hehe...**

**Anyway, now it's even MORE obvious who it is, but I hope you'll keep reading anyways. **

**PLEASE REVIEW (begging here!) **

**Love you always for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	9. Yeah, I Know Him

**A/N: Mkay. Sorry for the long wait (it seems like not updating this thing every twelve hours is odd) but I have a friend over, so I had to play host. But she's sleeping now (it's 3:30am) so I wrote out this puny little chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Itachi _was _having a good night. Aside from the soreness in his ass, things were going well. He and Sasuke had enjoyed a peaceful nap together, and had generally spent the day just sitting around being in love. Now it was dinner time. This would be around the time that his good night became a thing of the past. To put it lightly, he four dinner guests, two of which he was less than pleased to share a meal with at the moment.

It was already bad enough that they were here. Then on top of that, Fugaku had insisted that they couldn't sit next to each other because they always did weird things under the table. That sparked Itachi's interest. It seemed like Fugaku was more like Shisui than he thought after all, in the way that Shisui was aware of Itachi and Sasuke's relationship but forced himself to act as if what he was seeing wasn't actually what he knew it to be. Fugaku was the same way with Madara and Izuna.

Izuna however, was delighted not to sit next to his brother, and plopped himself between Itachi and Sasuke, with Itachi to his right, and Sasuke to his left. That also wouldn't have been the killer of Itachi's mood. What really got to him was that he was the only one who seemed to notice the blush adorning his brother's face, and further more, he was the only one to notice that Izuna's left hand wasn't on the table. That wasn't a coincidence.

Madara was to Itachi's right and he looked over to see that the man had a smirk lightly gracing his lips. He was... attractive. It's okay to admit that, right? Madara was attractive, _sexy_, even. The wildness about him was an interesting contrast to Izuna. In truth, Izuna was the crazy-fuck, but he was always dressed simply, with his hair neatly styled and in a low or side pony-tail. Everything about Madara screamed BEAST. His crazy hair, the predacious look of his eyes, his impulsive fashion sense. Yet, in reality he was such a quiet man. Perhaps he just needed to be that way... there was no way he and Izuna could have stayed together for so long if they were _both _insane, right?

Itachi smirked. Fine. If Izuna wanted to play this little game, he was going to join in on the fun- and he was going to _win._

"So, Mikoto," Madara paused to clear his throat "There's something I've been wanting to ask you about."

Izuna's head snapped up and he looked over at Madara, his eyes narrowed for a second. Madara didn't just clear his throat. He wasn't one of those people who just went around clearing his throats all willy-nilly... What the fuck was that about? Maybe he was just overreacting...

"Sure, ask away. We're all family here." She looked pointedly over at Shisui and his mother and smiled. She knew that they were always upset when not included in family discussions.

"Well... I... I... _fuck._" The last word was barely a whisper. In fact, only one person heard it.

Izuna froze, he stopped moving. Stopped blinking. Stopped breathing. Stopped the teasing circle's he'd been tracing on Sasuke's thigh. The world stopped. There was only one thing that would cause Madara to be so disoriented while he was trying to talk. Itachi's right hand wasn't on the table. That fucking _whore_!

No, no. Izuna forced himself to calm down. This had been what he'd wanted right? Hadn't he been the one encouraging Madara and Itachi to expand their relationship?

_'Yes, but not to rub it in your face under the dinner table' _

Whatever. He'd started it anyway, but all he'd been doing was teasing Sasuke, Madara was getting a full on hand job, and a good one at that.

"What my brother's trying to say is that he was looking over our father's will recently and after meeting with the lawyers we discovered that you didn't accept any of Sasuke's inheritance."

Itachi looked up in interest and Fugaku shot Mikoto a questioning look. However, as Madara and Izuna had expected, she'd already come up with an appropriate answer.

"Ah , yes. Your father had several bank accounts for the children in the family. I suppose it's because he was sort of like the family head that he felt so responsible. I guess he must have re-written his will when Itachi inherited all that money from his grandfather, so he only left money for Sasuke. I didn't accept it because I have enough to care for my son's, and he truly had no reason to be worrying over either of them."

Izuna nodded calmly, accepting her lie because it would be suspicious if he didn't.

"Are you alright, Madara?" The question came from Shisui's left. That damn mother of his always did notice too much.

Madara merely nodded and continued clutching the table cloth as if it was the only thing holding him up from a cliff.

"He's been having frequent muscle spasms lately." Izuna explained. It was true, Madara had been having frequent muscle spasms, frequent muscle clenchings, and frequent muscle relaxation. All of which usually came with frequent production of semen. "Here, let me help you, Mada-Nii. I'll give you a massage."

Fugaku watched in embarrassed horror as Izuna rose from the dinner table and lightly ran his finger's down his brother's neck, then began gently rubbing in a circular motion. Meanwhile, Madara was in heaven. Itachi definitely knew what to do with his hands, and Izuna was surely no stranger to skinship either. Madara almost wanted to laugh, he found it rather adorable that Izuna had realized what was happening and didn't want to be left out. However he was more distracted by a sudden gain of speed from Itachi's hand and he had to choke back a low groan as he felt himself releasing into the slightly rough hand in his lap.

"Feeling better?" Izuna asked, whispering against his ear.

"Much." Madara replied, straightening up at the table and trying to appear to be more composed, since everyone in the family was looking at him curiously.

Izuna peered over his brother's shoulder slyly and caught sight of Itachi's gooey hand under the table.

"Itachi-Kun, didn't your parents ever teach you to keep a napkin in your lap while you're eating?"

Itachi blushed, but accepted the napkin gratefully when Izuna placed it in his lap and cleaned his hand up.

Izuna smirked and went back to his seat next to Sasuke. "Now that we're done with that situation... Madara and I have one more little question for everyone."

The other people seated at the table looked up at Izuna and waited for him to continue. "Go ahead." Mikoto said a little too tensely for her normal attitude.

"Do any of you know of a distant relative of ours named Obito Uchiha?"

Mikoto froze and slightly choked on her water. Fugaku shrugged and Itachi and Sasuke were simply giving each other a matching lust-filled stare and tuning out everyone else, which slightly amused Izuna but didn't distract him from handling more important business.

It was Shisui who spoke. "Yeah, I know him."

Madara looked at his younger cousin curiously. "Who is he?"

"Well... it's kind of a complicated story, but I guess the easiest way would be to say that-"

"I don't think that we should be discussing things like this." Mikoto interrupted suddenly.

"He just inherited the greater portion of my father's properties, I'm interested in knowing who he is." Madara said calmly.

"Well then I'll tell you later myself."

Shisui nodded. "That's probably the better way to go anyhow, all I have are things that my father told me. Auntie could probably tell you in great detail."

Izuna looked over at his brother for a moment, then nodded. They both knew what that meant. They'd be getting both sides of that story. Shisui's was probably more true, but Mikoto's would surely prove much more interesting.

"If you insist. Also, Mikoto, we were looking over the Uchiha accounts over at the bank. Have you and Sasuke's father opened separate funding plans for him?" Izuna asked, pushing her even further.

"Oi! I'm right here! And no, he's got the same one from us. Itachi opened the other one." Fugaku said too-loudly for the edgy quiet mood that had spread over the table.

Mikoto just looked at Izuna fiercely. Good. So she knew that they knew. Now the question was: What would she do to keep them quiet?

**A/N: I know that I didn't go into detail at all about the hand job. Sorry, but they don't interest me unless they're leading elsewhere so I just didn't force my mind to think up smuttiness that wasn't coming to me naturally. Still, I hope you enjoyed, and you'll bless me with a REVIEW xD**

**I love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	10. Mikoto's Story

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was kind of delayed because I kind of spent like ten hours of my day watching Black Butler... blame Sebastian and Ciel... it's not my fault! They're sexy! And I hadn't seen the show, I'd only read the manga... so I had to indulge... and... ugh. Whatever, the update is here now. **

**Enjoy!**

"Well that was a complete waste of time."

"Agreed. All Shisui even did was give us the entire fucking family tree. I don't _care _how we're related to him, I care about why he's mooching all of our money!" Izuna said angrily, getting into the passenger seat of the car in a huff.

They drove in comfortable silence over to the restaurant where they'd be meeting Mikoto. It was a quaint little place with private seating if you had a reservation, which -of course- they did.

They arrived fairly quickly and were escorted to a private booth where Mikoto was waiting. She had an uncharacteristically serious look on her face and as soon as the waiter finished introducing herself, she got right down to business.

"How much do you to already know?"

"Everything, except for who this Obito fellow is."

"If you don't know who Obito is, then you barely know anything at all."

"That's not true. It all fits without him."

"_Your _truth fits without him because you still don't know the part he plays. The _real _truth still remains hidden from you."

"So tell us then. We know he's a distant cousin of ours, Shisui told us that. How does he fit into this whole story? And what happened to Sasuke's real father?"

"He's dead. He was killed the night Sasuke was born, by Obito Uchiha. Your father agreed to provide Obito with a lifetime of financial support, so without a thought he greedily bloodied his hands in exchange for his little monthly allowance."

"You don't seem like the type who would condone the murder of your son's father." Madara said, immediately doubting Mikoto's story.

"Until I met Obito in person... I thought that..." Mikoto started sobbing and her head fell onto the table with a loud clunk. Izuna was very uncomfortable being around her while she was crying so hard, but Madara remained composed.

"You really loved him... didn't you?" Madara asked with a face that showed true compassion and concern.

"Yes." Mikoto whispered, trying to dry her ever-running tears. "I know neither of you have ever married... but... just try to understand... that joy... that feeling of knowing that you have someone to live for. Someone to _die _for. That yearning... to be close... to be _one_... I was such a fool. I never understood anything about him at all until he died... and now... now I wish I'd died with him."

"We understand." Madara said, petting her back.

"You have no idea how overjoyed I was to find out that I was pregnant... With Itachi, I found the joy of becoming a mother, but... Itachi never really _needed _me. He never needed anything, and I never _loved _Fugaku. I married him to silence the quarrel between the two halves of the Uchiha clan... to bare children that would be more brilliant than either side could conceive alone. There was a list of _reasons _and a list of _rules._ It wasn't the same when I learned that I was pregnant with Sasuke. I was going to have a child with the man I was in love with. It was a beautiful thing... but..."

"We know, you don't have to say it and upset yourself again." Izuna said with a slightly annoyed tone. He never had much patience for women and their emotions, that was much more Madara's specialty.

Mikoto nodded and sniffled a bit more before clearing up her face with one of the cloth napkins provided by the restaurant. "You're right, Izuna. I have to stop with all this guilt and harsh emotion. I have bigger problems do deal with anyway. The only reason that our _darling _cousin Obito was _kind _enough to tell me the truth about my life is that he wanted to flaunt his knowledge in my face so that I'd make him a little richer to shut him up."

"He's trying to blackmail you?" Madara asked. Izuna felt himself getting slightly aroused. Madara had on his 'serious voice' and the deep silky tone of it was quite seductive. If they weren't in front of Mikoto, Izuna would have dropped to his knees under the table and-

"Can I start you off with a drink?" The waitress was back... and she'd changed clothes. Instead of her -more professional- white button down and black slacks, she was now wearing a red bodice that didn't leave much to the imagination and a black mini-skirt that promised a grand view if she were to bend over. More importantly, she hadn't asked all of them she had asked _Madara._ Izuna almost slapped her. If Madara's hand hadn't found his under the table and grabbed it, he actually would have slapped her.

"I'd like a vanilla coke please." Madara said, then he turned towards Mikoto. "Get anything you'd like, Mikoto, It's on me."

"Scotch. And keep it coming."

Izuna gave his cousin-in-law a sympathetic look, then realized that the skanking, whoring- no. That the _waitress _was looking at him.

"Anything for you, handsome?"

"I would just like for you not to call me that, actually." He said in place of an order.

She frowned. "Sorry, didn't mean anything by it. So we've got a shit-load of scotch, and a vanilla coke, I'll add a little squirt of extra vanilla just for you, daddy."

Madara felt his fingers about to snap as Izuna squeezed at his hand.

"Do _not. _Call him daddy."

"Sorry, didn't know it'd bother you." She said, winking at Madara before she left to get their drinks.

"So... he's blackmailing you?"

"Yes. He's threatened to go public about _everything. _If I don't pay up... but... I don't have that kind of money... And I can't go to the police, because then I'd have to tell Fugaku everything."

"We'll handle it." Madara said, and immediately he was able to feel a wave of relief pass through Mikoto. She knew they'd handle it. They were Madara and Izuna Uchiha. That's how it worked. Izuna figured shit out, and Madara dealt with it.

Now that she and Madara had finished their conversation they noticed the rage boiling off of a certain Uchiha brother.

"Izuna are you alright?" Mikoto asked.

"_No._" Was his solid reply and he didn't say anything to further explain himself after that.

Madara leaned over to his brother's ear and whispered into it. "You should stop huffing and glaring like that... you know how much it turns me on when you get jealous, I might have to be less than socially appropriate with you right here in front of our darling cousin."

Izuna shot his brother a glare that clearly displayed how upset he was. Madara just sighed. Once Izuna surpassed a certain level of anger, there was no going back. He just sunk deeper into it until he had to release it, which usually resulted in him doing something outlandish. What would it be this time? Madara wondered. Hm. If he was lucky, he might get to see Izuna go ape on the waitress. That would be very entertaining... hmm... in fact... he might just do a little more to help tip Izuna's scale. All's fair in love and war, right?

Madara gestured lightly with his hand and immediately the woman was at their table again.

"I think I'm ready to order. I'd like... wait... no, actually, I'm not quite sure what I wanted. Just wait here until I find it again." He said, opening the menu and flicking through it without actually reading anything.

He could feel her eyes sizing him up as he sat, and he could also feel Izuna's distaste for her rising a great deal.

"I seem to have forgotten my reading glasses at home, could you tell me what this says please?" Madara asked, laying the menu on the table. He knew she'd take the bait, instead of picking the menu up and reading it, she leaned over to get a better look and her left breast "accidentally" popped out of the bodice.

"Oops!" She said with a flirtatious giggle.

Izuna's mouth was hanging open in a rage-filled shock.

"Oh no, here let me fix that for you..." Madara said.

Izuna watched and he knew that he must have been going into a rampage because everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion. Madara getting up. The woman giggling and looking at him as if she'd _won. _Madara placing the woman's breast back into her bodice. His brother. His _lover. _Touching _her bare boob. _

He didn't know when the exact moment was, but something inside of him had snapped.

Madara finished touching the woman's boob back into her bodice and just as he was about to sit back down and think of something else to do that would get a reaction out of his brother he felt himself being violently tugged by his collar, and next thing he knew he was being forced into a desperate, rage-filled, yet somehow sensual kiss.

The waitress began to cry and fled the table.

Mikoto watched dumbstruck. Her little cousins. They'd just been boys when she'd married into their family. She'd always known them to be close... and here they were... making out on the table at a five-star restaurant.

Good god... how had she not noticed before? How had their _parents _not noticed something like that? Sheesh... Their mom must have been really stupid...

**A/N: Hehehe... I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I was going to do the Uchiha-train before posting this chapter, but I got sick of all my reviews saying "OMG Obito is Sasuke's dad!" So I decided that I should just burst your bubble on that really quickly then move on to greater things... besides, this chapter is somewhat important to the plot, and EVERYONE loves a slutty waitress, right? **

**Hope you liked it! Review and take my poll!**

**Love ya!**

**-Beloved**


	11. Sasuke's Got Daddy Issues

**A/N: This chapter is a teensy bit longer than usual, but not much, so don't get excited. Hehe... Also, don't expect any new revelations about the Sasuke's dad issue. I'm done giving hints about it for now. The secret in it's entirety gets revealed in the last chapter, if you haven't figured it out yet. (I still think it's been obvious since chapter six)**

**Enjoy!**

Itachi walked into his room to find Sasuke sprawled out his bed. The young teen was laying on his stomach and holding an extremely familiar looking device in his hands. Itachi paled... maybe... Sasuke hadn't noticed-

"Nii-San, why do you have a bunch of naked pictures of Uncle Izuna in your phone?"

Itachi mentally winced. "Uhm... well... I don't ask for them... He just sends them to me over picture-mail."

"You opened and saved all of them." Sasuke said in the tone of a young child who'd just caught his sibling being naughty... oh wait... that's exactly what happened. Itachi had the sudden urge to say 'please don't tell Mom' but he knew that they were way too old for such games.

"Look, I'm in love with you, Otouto. Okay? I love you more than life itself-"

"But you want to fuck the dog-shit out of Izuna. Right? I mean, I know you had a whole paragraph prepared for when I found these, but let's just get right to the point."

Maybe he should try the defensive rout... "Sasuke, are we _really _going to be one of those couples that checks each other's phones?"

Sasuke just stared at him blankly for a moment before replying. "Uhhh... yeah."

Defensive rout- Fail.

Maybe a more offensive approach...

"Fine, then I'm checking yours!"

"Go ahead. I've been sexting him all day, but unlike you I don't feel the need to be so secretive about it."

"YOU'VE BEEN SEXTING IZUNA?"

"Mmhm. Sure have. He's pretty good at it too. I had to walk out of my Latin class to go wank off."

Offensive approach- Fail.

"Look, Itachi, I don't care if you save naked pictures of Izuna to your phone. What bothered me wasn't the pictures. It was that you assigned a lock code and tried to keep it a secret from me."

"How'd you bust the code, anyway?"

"It's 0-6-0-9."

"So?"

"That's just your birthday, Aniki! Gosh!"

Itachi blushed... he hadn't thought up a good lock code. He'd just sort of figured that once Sasuke saw that there was a lock he would just leave it be.

"I'm sorry for being so secretive."

"Thank you. Now, what are we going to do about them?"

"Who?"

"Our crazy seductive incestuous uncles."

"What about them?"

"Mom didn't tell you?"

"Obviously not..." Itachi was starting to get impatient.

"Well, you're still smart enough to remember that today was my last day of school, right?"

"Yes." Itachi hissed out, annoyed that his brother would think he'd forget something so basic.

"You know that the retarded family camping trip is happening again this summer, right?"

"Yes." Itachi still was missing the main point.

"And you know that there are only four people in the Uchiha clan who don't get all excited and sentimental about it, right?"

"THEY'RE STAYING WITH US AGAIN?"

"Yep."

"WHY? I'm twenty-one years old! We don't need a babysitter!"

Sasuke smirked. "I asked them to. They're even doing my sweet sixteen for me, since Mom can't afford it and they'll be here all month anyway, and-"

"A _month_?"

"Yeah, those campers are really going all out this year."

"Who the fuck camps for a month?"

"I dunno, ask your father."

"He's your father too, Sasuke."

"I know, but he pissed me off today, I'm not in the mood to claim him right now. I _swear _ I have no idea how I could possibly be related to that disgusting creature..."

"Well, you are about to be sixteen, you're at the age where you start having issues with your father."

"That never happened to you."

"I wasn't your typical adolescent." Itachi said, and they left it at that.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

_**Ding Dong**_

Sasuke scurried into the foyer quickly like a little mouse. Itachi was sitting on the couch in the living room, and Sasuke still reached the door before him even though he was coming from upstairs.

Izuna and Madara laughed as they were immediately glomped by the child upon arrival.

"I'm so excited to see you guys! C'mon, I'll show you what I did with your room!" Sasuke said with glee, quickly pulling them upstairs.

Madara and Izuna had decided that since they'd be staying with Itachi and Sasuke for a whole month this time, they'd take the month before that to themselves. They'd been in Alaska doing all sorts of fun things together and had apparently been greatly missed by their younger nephew.

"I saved up and got you guys a bigger bed for the guest room! We could all fit on it!"

Izuna looked at Madara and gave him a private smile. As out of character as it was, Madara knew that the smile wasn't about the idea of them all on the bed. It was at how cute Sasuke was being despite the fact that he'd be sixteen in only a few days.

"Anyway, ummm... I think I got everything all set up for you guys... there's lube under the pillows, and several pairs of clean sheets in the bed-side cupboard. And-"

Sasuke was silenced by a gentle kiss from Madara. The boy smiled and pecked his uncle back. Neither of them had ever kissed him before. It was kind of cool, he could get used to it.

"You should go to your brother, I'm sure he's annoyed that we've stolen your attention."

"Oh... you're probably right... My Mom and ...Fugaku... will be out in just a few minutes, then I want to have a talk with just the four of us, okay?"

Sasuke moved as if to leave the room. "Wait- did you just say your mom and Fugaku?" 

"I'm not claiming him at the moment. He keeps pissing me off, I'm _seriously _starting to doubt that I share any genetics with him at all. The man's a complete imbecile."

That was it. Izuna was officially on the floor laughing. Madara merely chuckled.

"Indeed." The elder said, before trying to help Izuna up. Sasuke ran down the stairs just as excitedly as he had before and slammed right into Fugaku's back. The man spun around angrily.

"Watch where you're going! You almost knocked me over!"

Sasuke merely peered around his 'father's' largish form and frowned to see that Itachi was no longer on the couch. "Where's Nii-San?"

"Do we have to have this talk again, Sasuke? I'm really not in the mood to have this talk with you right now."

"Uh, obviously not. You can lecture me as much as you want, it's not gonna change anything... Aniki! Where are you?"

Fugaku grabbed Sasuke by the ear and sat him down on the couch.

"Again, I am your _father. _You need to start giving me some respect. Itachi's not your dad, _I _am, and it's rude of you to go to him for everything and completely ignore everyone else. Why do you do that?"

"Fugaku, you're pissing me off again..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, luckily his father didn't hear him, or he would have probably been grounded... or worse... forced to go camping.

"Stop mumbling, I can't hear you. Just hear me out Sasuke, you're coming onto sixteen. It's a really troubled age, and I need you to know that your mother and I are here for you. You're my son, and I love you; but it hurts my feelings when you mouth off and say disrespectful things, and cling to Itachi like you care more about him than you do me. Can you understand that?"

Sasuke frowned... why was he the villain now? It wasn't his fault that he resented his father. He just _did. _Fugaku kept undermining Itachi's authority, and it pissed Sasuke off. He knew he wasn't Itachi's son, but it still felt more comfortable taking orders from Itachi -if he _had _to take orders-. He was sick of the system. Sick of being told what to do, and sick of Fugaku trying to be the perfect Dad. True, Sasuke didn't have another father, but he did have three other older men who played a much more important role in his life than Fugaku did...

"I'm sorry if it hurts your feelings, but you're not really trying to work with me much about this, so if you keep repeating the same things, I'm just going to keep disregarding them." Sasuke said calmly.

Fugaku sighed. "Fine then. I'm done trying with you. Maybe we can get a long more when you're not so temperamental."

Sasuke resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the man, and felt a sense of happiness wash over him when he sensed Itachi entering the room. He turned around to see Itachi soaking wet with an extremely short towel hanging loosely at his hips.

"I was in the shower when you called me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just worried, I didn't-"

"You didn't know where I was. Got it. Why are you still here, Dad? You know Mom won't hesitate to leave you if you're not in the van in two minutes."

"Oh, right! Bye boys, behave yourselves!" Fugaku said as he raced out of the door.

Itachi simply have a "Hn." In reply to the behave yourselves command, Sasuke took advantage of his father's turned back and this time did not resist the urge to stick out his tongue.

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's behavior. "Otouto, if you want a kiss, just ask for it. You don't have to hang your tongue out like that."

Sasuke smiled, turning to face his brother. "Nii-San can I have a kiss, please?"

Itachi leaned down and kissed his brother deeply, Sasuke whimpered and leaned father into Itachi, and both of them fell on the floor. Sasuke giggled a little then straddled his brother so that he was more comfortable, before leaning down and kissing him again even more passionately.

"Is this all that you guys do when your parents aren't home? No parties with crazy strippers and underage drinking? No illegal drug usage? You just make out on the living room floor?"

"Izuna, we never did _any _of that stuff."

"We were never home alone without our parents together."

Sasuke sighed and rested his head on Itachi's chest, looking up at them. "You weren't? Why not?"

"I was always misbehaving. I spent my entire life in...boarding school."

"You were never around as a grown up either." Itachi commented

"My father and I didn't like to see much of each other."

"Well I can understand _that._" Sasuke said shoving himself off of his brother. The towel really didn't cover much, -especially when it was tented-and Itachi immediately dashed off towards his room to put on some clothes.

"Right. Now, I wanted to talk to everybody about something, let's go to Aniki's office. It's got a really comfy love seat, but I don't think anyone ever actually goes in there... what's he need an office for anyway?" Sasuke said, more to himself, as he led them to the room.

Itachi quickly finished dressing and set off to figure out where everyone had gone. He found them in his office and rolled his eyes.

There was a chair for him, and Madara and Izuna were on the loveseat together with Sasuke plopped comfortably on Madara's lap.

"Uncle Madara kissed me earlier." Sasuke said with a proud grin. Itachi just shrugged and took his seat.

"So, what's this big family meeting about?" Itachi asked, noting the way his brother sat up straighter so that everyone would listen to him and take him seriously.

"Well... I'm dropping out of school."

"No."

"Nii-San, don't just say no. Hear me out. There isn't anything else for me to get from high school. I'm only going into the eleventh grade next year and I tool all senior classes last year. I have all the credits I need to just take my exiting exam and leave, and once I turn eighteen I'll be rich anyway."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Itachi asked.

"I went down to the bank to open a junior account and apparently I already have five accounts there. One from you, one from Mom and... well, one from Mom. Then I have one from Uncle Madara and Uncle Izuna, one from their Dad, and another one that was originally opened for me before I was born, but hasn't collected any money since then... which is weird, but beside the point. Each account has enough money in it that I can't open another one because the bank would overflow it's maximum holdings for one person."

"So?"

"The bank's maximum holdings for one person is 90,000,000,000 yen. I'm a billionaire."

Itachi frowned. "Okay. Fine. But even if I _do _sign the papers for you to drop out, Mom and Dad would kick us out of the house. So still, it's irrational."

"They'd really kick you out for something like that?" Madara asked.

"They almost kicked Itachi out when he decided not to go to University. They'd kick both of us out if I dropped out and Itachi helped me do it."

Izuna nodded. "And that's where we come into play, right?"

"Exactly."

"Explain." Itachi said, upset that everyone was understanding already.

"Sasuke's asking to move in with us." Izuna said calmly.

Itachi thought that over, and everyone watched. Then he nodded. "Okay... that doesn't sound too bad. I guess so."

Izuna frowned. "Yes, but there is something that promises to make an issue of itself..."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We've still only got one bathroom."

**A/N: Oh dear... I guess you'll need to share it then... at the same time? Please? **

**hehe... I hope you liked it. R&P (Review and take my poll)**

**I love the readers!**

**-Beloved**


	12. Sweet Sixteen

**A/N: This was me looking over the original outline for this chapter...**

**"You are short. Why are you short? Because you lack... yaoi."**

**hehe... well, I cleared that little issue right up.**

**Enjoy!**

"Okay so everything's in order, the club is decorated, the play-list has been submitted to the audio team, the bartender has been giving a list of fun non-alcoholic drinks to serve, the food has arrived, and the bouncer's at the door to start admitting guests in ten minutes." Izuna said efficiently, looking over a check-list on his clipboard and smiling. He had planned the party perfectly, and now it was all turning out exactly as it should have.

"Uncle Izuna, you're still forgetting something important." Itachi commented.

"What?"

"The birthday boy is still missing in action."

"He's here somewhere. I last saw him with Madara, check around the club. The guests will be arriving any minute."

Itachi frowned. "Saying that he was last seen with Madara doesn't actually give me any clues as to where he actually _is _you know."

Izuna smirked. "Check more secluded areas of the club. He's with Madara, not me. Nii-San's not too big on voyeurism, and if Sasuke's anything like me- which he is- then I trust their time together isn't being wasted. Try bathroom stalls... or maybe the VIP lounge upstairs."

Itachi rolled his eyes and went off to find his brother... What a shame. Ten minutes before his own birthday party and Sasuke was off doing god-knows-what with his own uncle. That brought a small hint of a smile to Itachi's lips. He was greatly enjoying their current relationship with Izuna and Madara, although he was never as open to Izuna's advances as Sasuke was to Madara's, Itachi had still had his fair share of make-out sessions and various types of foreplay involving his uncles, and they had yet to disappoint.

Maybe he should just leave Sasuke be... it was his birthday after all, and he was safe with Madara. Why not leave them alone for a while? If he wanted to show up late to his own sweet sixteen, he was old enough to make that choice himself.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Sweet. That was the best way to describe Sasuke's kisses. They were sweet. Sweet to the taste, sweet to the touch, and sweet in the way that they were absolutely adorable. Maybe Madara was just getting old, but to him sixteen seemed so young, so fragile... so easy to corrupt ant taint. Yet with Sasuke he'd been corrupted far before he'd ended up in the basement cellar of a night club with his legs wrapped around his uncle's waist.

Yes, he was pre-corrupted, yet still completely untainted, and there was no way to taint him. He was dark enough as it was. A deep midnight blue, you could splash whatever colour you wanted on it and it would remain forever the same shade, completely un-phased by what you'd done. Why was that? Why was it so impossible to taint Sasuke? Perhaps it was because he was already the most tainted of all... So very stained that it was impossible to tell what shade he'd started off as in the first place.

Maybe that's what drew Madara to him. Or maybe it was the look in his eyes when he'd been pleading to be touched, or the pout of his lips that appeared whenever he was denied something he wanted. Perhaps it was simply that he possessed all the innocence of a child, yet somehow all of the maturity of an adult. Or it could have been that Sasuke really wasn't so innocent at all...

Maybe bitter-sweet was a better way to describe him.

"What are you thinking about?" The teen asked, looking up at his uncle's face and placing whisper-like kisses on the man's cheeks and neck.

"You. I can't seem to figure you out."

"What is there to figure out?"

"I can't seem to be able to explain to myself...the reason for you being so entirely unexplainable."

"You can't explain why I'm unexplainable?" Sasuke asked with an amused yet husky tone. He was being held up against the wall with his arms and legs wrapped around Madara like some sort of incestuous sex-monkey.

They were both naked, and had been kissing when Sasuke noticed that the elder was distracted.

"Yes. Is that odd?"

"If you could explain _why _I'm unexplainable then I wouldn't be unexplainable at all. Problem solved. Now kiss me."

Madara smiled, and kissed his cousin softly. Sasuke was having none of that, and didn't hesitate to put his all into the kiss and nearly send both of them to the ground with the force of his passion.

Madara felt himself hardening even more than he already was when Sasuke whimpered lightly into his mouth. He could feel the shape of the boy's dick on his stomach and he pulled them closer so that even with the tiniest bit of movement, Sasuke's manhood would be forced to grind against his uncle's abdomen.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, throwing his head back as he relentlessly forced the friction between his hard cock and Madara's equally hard washboard-abs.

"How long are we going to keep putting each other through this?" Sasuke asked between breaths, lowering his legs so that Madara could let him stand on his own.

"Through what?"

"This endless game of touching, but not _really _touching. Pleasing each other, but never truly _pleasuring _each other. Are you so frightened of hell that you're unwilling to climb up to the next level of sin? Or is it simply that you find _me_ unworthy of going to such a great height with you?"

Madara kissed Sasuke softly on the lips. "You have a very poetic way of speaking, sometimes. Did you know that?"

"_You_ have a way of talking around questions. I understand why Uncle Izuna gets so annoyed with you."

"Word your question a little more simply, and I'll do my best to answer it."

"Why won't you go all the way with me?"

"I always felt that fifteen was too young to add to your relationship with Itachi."

"Well, fifteen ended yesterday."

"Indeed it did." Madara agreed, claiming Sasuke's lips again in a kiss, much deeper than the last few. This one _did _send them to the ground. With Madara hovering predatorily over Sasuke, who was in a way his all too-willing prey.

Their kiss was long, and included much roaming of hands. Sasuke explored the soft skin of Madara's back, loving the touches that he felt against his own chest and inner thighs. A wandering finger was felt sliding against his entrance and he willingly opened his legs wider to accept the intrusion.

Madara was pleased at Sasuke's reaction, and quickly added a second. Sasuke moaned into their kiss, and began to buck and twist against the fingers. Madara thrust them deep into the boy, very much enjoying the sounds he received as payment for his efforts.

The third finger was not without pain, but Sasuke took it like a big boy, and was back on the boat to pleasure island in no time. He groaned a little and pushed harder against his uncle's exploring digits, until he realized that he could barely feel them at all anymore. Sasuke frowned. The fingers would not go deep enough.

"Uncle Madara... fuck me... please?" He asked, breaking away from the kiss for the first time since hitting the floor.

Madara seemed to pause for a moment as if he actually hadn't completely considered taking it that far, but he nodded his head and sat up to reposition himself. When his member was aligned with Sasuke's entrance he slowly began the process of pushing himself inside.

It was a tight fit... maybe tighter than Izuna... _maybe. _There was just a difference about it. There were no cheap tricks. No vinegar in the bathtub, or special ointments that made it _feel _tight. It was simply fresh, sixteen-year-old, tightness.

Madara adored the sight of Sasuke squeezing his eyes shut. He knew that the boy was suffering, but if he could just get in a _little _bit more... and a little to the left...

"Fuck!" Sasuke yelped, feeling his prostate being tickled against deliciously. Madara knew what he was doing.

There... Madara watched in delight as Sasuke's back arched and he cried out in pleasure. That was a lot more fair. It simply wasn't right for him to be the only one enjoying himself... it _was _Sasuke's birthday after all.

The thrusts were medium paced at first, still letting Sasuke get used to the feeling, and not wanting to go overboard himself, Madara decided it was best to take things slow- if not too slow.

Alas, he saw Sasuke's eyes opening. The boy looked directly up at him with a lusty stare that commanded his lust be satisfied, so of course Madara fucked him harder. What else would have been the appropriate response to a look like that?

Sasuke nearly howled with the good feelings he was experiencing. Words could not describe the sensation of having the thickness of Madara's cock slamming into him repeatedly. With each stroke the man went harder, faster, both at once... then he'd slow. Just to tease, it would get almost unbearably slow... yet that made it all the more delectable when he picked up the pace. No _wonder _Izuna was such a cock-whore. Who _wouldn't _crave a fuck like this every day?

Sasuke moaned louder, again feeling that beautiful little bundle of nerves be stimulated in the best of ways. Then it was lost again... how cruel.

Sasuke sat up more, bringing him completely chest to chest with Madara, while at the same time angling himself perfectly so that his prostate was attacked with each stroke.

Madara felt like a proud parent in an odd way- no, Sasuke wasn't his son, but it still was strangely nostalgic to see the boy being so resourceful just to gain a little more pleasure. He allowed Sasuke to brace himself against his shoulders as he pounded into the teen mercilessly.

This again had Sasuke's dick against Madara's stomach, and it was clearly too much for the boy to handle. His nails were digging into his uncle's shoulders almost enough to draw blood, said uncle didn't mind in the least though. He already had _permanent _scars on his back from Izuna. What harm could a few little kitten-scratches from Sasuke do?

He furthered the aggressive behavior of their love-making, turning them on their side and grabbing two handfuls of Sasuke's ass, driving himself even deeper into him.

Sasuke choked out a loud gasp and Madara felt the body against his clench suddenly, and he knew that Sasuke was coming. Sasuke's muscles were having a party of their own, clenching and releasing, and sending him into all sorts of contorted positions, yet all he was able to recognize was the overwhelming feeling of complete ecstasy as his orgasm washed through him.

Madara was quick to follow, unable to hold out through the feeling of Sasuke tightening even more around his cock.

They both lied there panting and looked at each other with understanding eyes. They'd finally done it... what on earth would Izuna and Itachi say? Well.. Izuna would surely have some snarky comment about how he'd been waiting long enough and it was about time already.

As for Itachi...

"If you two are quite done in here- it might interest you to know that several of your guest have already arrived, Otouto."

Sasuke looked up and smiled at Itachi. He stood and pulled the elder's head down to his, capturing it in a kiss. "Your turn later, okay?"

Itachi nodded. "I know. Come on, let's get you dressed."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"Why are we invited to your little brother's birthday party, again?"

"Sasuke invited you so that I wouldn't get bored. He understands that this isn't really my preferred scene."

"That's considerate of him." Sasori commented, shifting slightly and adjusting himself before moving Deidara's sleeping head onto his lap, rather than his shoulder.

They were upstairs in the VIP lounge. Some crazy chick had tried to slip Deidara a date rape drug, and luckily Sasori had noticed his odd behavior and told Itachi before things could get to out of hand.

The pink-haired bitch had been escorted out- she didn't have an invitation anyway, so there's no telling how she got in- and Deidara was comfortably sleeping off the DHB.

"Is there anything else in store for Sasuke's sweet-sixteenth or is this it?"

"He's also planning on dropping out of school at the end of this summer, so that'll be pretty interesting. We'll have to move in with Madara and Izuna."

"Right, you're parents are pretty pressed about the whole education thing, lately, huh?"

"Yep. And my Mom's going to put up a real fight about it. She's been really emotional lately, clinging to Sasuke as if he's the most valuable thing on earth. She'll be sad to see us go, but she won't argue against my Dad once he puts his foot down. It's all really boring and predictable, actually... but she seriously _has _been getting a lot closer to Sasuke. It's almost like she's in love with him."

"Or like he's the last remaining part of a long lost lover." Sasori proposed as an idea.

"Where did that come from?" Itachi asked, in mild surprise... Sasori always looked too far into things.

"Nowhere I guess... I've just been thinking about how intricately woven the bonds are in your family. Your cousin, Madara recently paid my cousin Nagato to do some dirty work against a guy named Obito Uchiha."

"Yeah, he mentioned him at the dinner table a while back. That's odd... Whatever. You know what I say, the truth about things will always surface if it's important enough. I'll ignore the situation for now, I'm sure that it'll only be harder to observe if I start asking questions about it."

Sasori nodded, and a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in."

Izuna opened the door and gracefully stepped inside. "Most of the guests have left, Madara's dealing with the remaining few, but Sasuke's ready to go, do you have everything together?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Excellent. Then I'll meet you in the car."

Itachi agreed, and said his goodbyes to Sasori, then ruffled the sleeping blonde's hair a bit and walked out. He made his way to the car to find Madara and Izuna in the front seat. Izuna was restlessly running his fingers over Madara's inner thigh, and Itachi hoped that his younger uncle would be able to hold out long enough for them to get home, because he really wasn't in the mood for a "bumpy ride".

He climbed into the back with Sasuke and smiled as his brother curled up against his chest.

"I'm just napping a bit for the ride, okay, Aniki? I want to make sure that you have my full attention when we get home..."

Itachi smirked, already feeling the first stirs of anticipated arousal. "Be as energetic and attentive as you want, Otouto. No matter how much stamina you start off with, I don't intend on leaving you alone until you're completely worn out and useless."

Sasuke grinned and pecked Itachi softly on the lips. "Of course not, that's why I love you so much... well... that's a part of it."

"Just try and make it to your room this time! If we're not allowed to join then don't do it on the living-room floor... it's like waving food in front of a starving child!" Izuna exclaimed, earning a genuine laugh from everyone in the car.

Madara tsked. "Izuna, please don't compare yourself to a starving child ...we're all extremely aware of how well-fed you are."

"Yes, as long as we agree that in this case, well-fed is simply a code for well-fucked. When it comes to the actual nutritional level of things, I practically _am _a starved child."

Madara pulled over the car suddenly and handed his brother his wallet.

"What are you giving me this for?"

Madara pointed out of the window. "That big thing you see there is called a grocery store, it's not a very complicated device, and I think it's about time that you started understanding how to use it."

Izuna pouted and put on quite the good show, but finally went into the store and returned only ten minutes later with a paper bag in hand.

The Uchihas reached Itachi and Sasuke's house, and Itachi and Sasuke immediately raced upstairs, while Madara and Izuna decided to find something to eat.

Izuna sat down at the kitchen table and Madara opened the grocery bag and his head darted up to his brother.

"Izuna, I thought you were hungry! What the hell kind of food can you possibly prepare with eight canisters of whipped cream?"

Izuna smirked, stalking closer to his brother and taking one of the containers of whipped-cream out of the bag.

"Well..."

**A/N: Sorry, darlings. Only one smut scene today. hehe... I know I'm evil. **

**I just wrote this between three and four a.m. if that interests any of you... I hope it's decent as far as the general concept goes, but considering how tired I am I'm sure it's filled with errors. Still, I hope it was pleasant!**

**Please REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLL!**

**Thanks and Love for reading,**

**-Beloved**


	13. Welcome Home, UchihaSamma

**A/N: This chapter is relatively pointless, other than to convey what it's like with all four Uchihas in one house, and to get the tracks set for a certain train that we'll all soon be boarding...**

**Enjoy!**

Itachi fished through his pocket and pulled out the key that Madara had given him the day before, and opened the door to his new home. It was pretty much silent when he got inside, and he frowned. It was already noon and it didn't seem like this home was up and moving at all.

He looked over to find that Sasuke was already heading towards the "guest room" that would now be he and Itachi's shared bedroom - this time with only one bed-. Itachi followed after his brother and set their things down in the room and looked around a bit. The room was completely empty except for five shoeboxes.

"You'd think that they would be a little more hospitable." He said to Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head. "Each shoebox is filled with a shit-load of money."

Itachi opened one of the shoeboxes. "How did you know?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I know uncle Izuna's style. This is our room now, they're not decorating it for us, they're giving us the means to make it as nice as we want it ourselves."

Itachi nodded and looked back down at the shoebox in his hand, noticing that mixed in with all the money there was a small envelope. He opened it and took out the note inside.

_**I hope you two enjoy shopping for room décor. While you're out, pick up some fucking food! **_

_**-Izuna**_

Itachi frowned. "They're also sending us to pick up groceries."

"Well that makes sense, uncle Izuna's always talking about how there's no food over here... I mean... they've gotta have _some _food, right?" Sasuke asked, already headed towards the kitchen to see if the fridge was really as empty as it was often described.

Itachi on the other hand, marched confidently up the stairs to Madara and Izuna's attic bedroom. He smiled softly when he saw his uncles sleeping peacefully together.

Even _Izuna _looked innocent when he was asleep... although it was obvious what they'd been doing before bed. Itachi almost laughed when he looked at the floor. Madara's shirt was clawed and ripped and thrown onto the ground. Typical impatient Izuna.

He was lying with his head on Madara's chest, but his hair was stretching behind him almost all the way across the bed... Itachi had never noticed how long it was before... it was even longer than his own.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to wake them, but it didn't work. Slightly embarrassed, he walked towards the bed to try and shake them awake. The sheet that was covering them barely actually covered anything. Itachi cleared his throat again, and lightly shook Madara's shoulder.

Madara didn't stir, Izuna however opened his eyes and Itachi quickly found a well-aimed pillow whopping him in the face.

"Hey!" He said in shock... Izuna was fast. Why he always seemed to use that speed for nothing other than sending Itachi into a frenzy was a mystery, but Itachi was completely unprepared for the _second _pillow to hit him in the gut.

"What the- Uncle Izuna! Why? Why do you just wake up and attack with pillows! Why can't you just say 'good morning' like a normal person!" Itachi asked.

Izuna just groaned and flopped back down across Madara's chest again. He'd knocked the sheet off and was now cold, so he pulled it back up over himself and his brother- much to Itachi's dismay (he'd been enjoying the view).

Madara blinked his eyes opened slowly, taking in the clearly-awake Izuna who was cuddled into his chest insistently trying to force himself back to sleep. Then he looked up to see a flustered Itachi with two pillows at his feet.

"Sorry, Itachi. He's not much of a morning person."

"Yeah, I can see that." _Although it's past noon already..._

"Hn. Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to let you guys know what we're here, and thank you for the money. We're going out to shop in just a few minutes."

"Not a problem." Madara said with a slight yawn, subconsciously pulling Izuna a little closer as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Itachi rolled his eyes and exited their bedroom. He found Sasuke in the kitchen with all the cabinets and cupboards open.

"What are you doing?"

"There is actually NOfood in this house. Not a single grain of rice. There's NOTHING here! Nothing in the freezer! Nothing in the fridge! Nothing anywhere!" Sasuke said, clearly he was very distraught.

Itachi chuckled at his brother's cuteness. "Then let's hurry up and go get some food."

Itachi and Sasuke very much enjoyed their shopping trip, they picked up all sorts of foods, and ordered a bunch of furniture to be delivered to the house within the next week.

**Meanwhile...**

"No! I'm not doing it!"

"Pleeeaaassseeeee... I'll be your best friend!"

"NO!"

"I'll suck your dick."

"You'll suck my dick anyway." Madara countered.

"But you've _gotta!_"

"No I don't! And I'm not going to!"

Izuna was wearing a short black dress with an even shorter little lacy white apron over it. He had curled his hair and it hung loose around his face and down his back. He wore red lipstick and light blue eye-shadow, and also managed to be standing perfectly in black heels. He was holding in one hand a feather duster, and in the other a tuxedo.

"Just put it on, Madara!"

"No!"

"My costume is two-hundred times more embarrassing, and you don't see _me _complaining!"

"I don't like suits."

"Fine. Don't cooperate. But Don't expect any ass for the next month."

"Izuna, you can't hold out for a month. That punishment isn't even realistic."

"I'll take Itachi and Sasuke on a trip with me. I'll be getting double the fucking and you'll be getting none!"

And so Madara put on the suit.

**A little later on...**

When Itachi got to the door, it was opened for him before he could pull out his key.

"Welcome home, Uchiha-Samma." Madara said, holding the door open and bowing low to Itachi and Sasuke as they walked into the door. Sasuke giggled as Madara took their bags and brought them into the kitchen.

"Are you being the butler or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai, I'll be your butler this evening. The maid will be down to put the groceries away in just a moment. I must confess, she was dressed hours before me, but she seems to have an issue with actually keeping her clothes on..."

When Izuna finally came downstairs Madara noted with a smirk that his brother had taken scissors to the dress and made it so short that it didn't really even cover the black lace panties he was wearing. He "accidentally" dropped the feather duster and when he bent over to retrieve it there wasn't a soft cock in the room.

Izuna giggled girlishly and walked right up to Itachi. He stood behind the younger man and brought his head close so that his lips were almost connecting with Itachi's ear.

"Welcome home, Uchiha-Samma. Is there _any _way that I could be of service?"

"You could put away the groceries." Sasuke said, feeling mildly jealous that Itachi was so captivated by Izuna at the moment.

Izuna smirked and stood up straight. "Hai, Uchiha-kun. That won't be a problem. Anything else?"

Sasuke gulped. Izuna looking at him straight on like that... while he was wearing that... Sasuke could almost feel his legs beginning to tremble.

"H-hai.. ummmm... Actually, Aniki and I had been wondering... ehmmm... well... we don't have a bed yet... and..."

"Not to worry, Uchiha-Kun." Madara said with a smile.

"I'm sure that finding a bed for you to use won't be a problem, if you don't mind sharing space."

"We don't mind." Itachi blurted, still gawking openly at Izuna's practically-bare ass.

Izuna smirked. "It's so early, are you ready for bed at this hour? It's only six pm."

Sasuke and Itachi both nodded anxiously. They weren't at all tired... but they had a feeling that in this house being ready for bed had a new definition.

Izuna and Madara wore matching smirks, but it was of course Izuna who spoke next.

"Lovely. Follow me."

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER IS THE UCHIHA-TRAIN! YIPEEEEE!**

**Now, REVIEW... and TAKE MY POLL! It's a new poll, so if you've actually listened before when I said to take my poll, go take it AGAIN! **

**Love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	14. The Uchiha Train

**A/N: Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga, Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga, Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga CHOO CHOO!**

**This chapter hasn't been read over, edited, or beta'd. I'm giving it to you raw because I know you've been waiting for it.**

**Enjoy! **

Izuna led the others back up to he and Madara's room, and got onto the bed. He sat down on the corner and looked up at the men who were watching him in anticipation. He smiled, running his hands down his chest and even lower, pressing against his crotch and emitting a light whimper.

"Uchiha-Samma..." He said at barely a whisper, making direct eye contact with Itachi and beckoning the younger man towards him. Ever-aware of his surroundings, Itachi looked questioningly over at Madara.

"I'm not his property. I want you, come here." Izuna said, upon noticing Itachi's dilemma.

"Go ahead." Madara reassured. This slightly annoyed Izuna because he _wasn't _his brother's property... but whatever. He'd get over it.

Itachi approached him and looked at his body up and down. Slim, shaven legs. Smooth thighs that were barely concealed by the satin fabric of the dress-skirt. Itachi felt his erection straining to be freed from his trousers, but he ignored the problem for the time being and reached his hand out towards Izuna.

He paused, sending Izuna a questioning gaze. The elder smirked. "You can touch." He said.

Itachi ran his hands up Izuna's legs, enjoying the softness of his skin, he reached upwards and caressed the man's shoulders, carefully sliding down the sleeves of the dress. Then he returned to Izuna's thighs and pulled the dress and apron down so that they were at Izuna's knees.

This left Izuna in nothing but the black lace panties, they clearly were trapping quite the erection, and Itachi didn't hesitate to get on his knees and place a gentle kiss on the bulge.

"Lie back." Itachi commanded, loving the feeling of being in control as Izuna scooted back on the bed and lied down.

Itachi slipped the panties off and tossed them at Madara- who had his hands wrapped around Sasuke's waist in a somewhat restraining embrace.

Izuna shivered at the feeling of suddenly being completely exposed, but willingly allowed Itachi to spread his legs open, and easily accepted the first two fingers that entered him with an appreciative moan.

"Mada-Nii," Izuna gasped, looking over at his brother when Itachi added the third finger.

"Yes, Izuna?" Madara asked with a somewhat bored expression. Knowing him well enough, you'd be able to tell that he wasn't bored- simply concentrating on not going over and joining his brother and Itachi before it was time. Keeping himself from approaching them would have been hard enough, and he _also _had to hold off Sasuke.

"Get.. mmm.. get Sasuke... ready." Izuna instructed, as he felt Itachi's fingers scissoring and stretching him.

Sasuke understood and wasted no time in taking off his clothes and bending himself over the bed, he let Madara prepare him while he watched Itachi undress then climb up and kneel over Izuna.

"Get on your hands and knees." Itachi instructed, and again Izuna did as he was told.

There was a largish bottle of lubricant on the bed, and Itachi poured a generous amount onto his hand, then slathered it onto his cock. He positioned himself at Izuna's entrance and slid inside in one hard thrust.

Izuna didn't complain or make any sound of displeasure. He moaned, and bucked back against Itachi. The weasel smirked. This was a different experience- he always tried to be sort of gentle with Sasuke, but that wasn't necessary at all with Izuna.

In fact, Itachi suspected that if he settled for anything other than a fast hard pace he'd be cussed out.

Izuna was in absolute heaven. He'd been waiting for long enough, dammit! Everything else had already been worked out. Sasuke had fucked Itachi already, Madara had fucked Sasuke already. Now it was his turn, and he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Sa..su..ke.." He called out softly. Sasuke pulled carefully away from Madara's hand and walked over to where Izuna was being fucked. Izuna raised a hand and pulled Sasuke in for their first kiss.

It was an odd sensation- both of them were usually more submissive at the kissing game, and it resulted in a very slow sensual dance of tongues. Which to Izuna, was quite the contrast since he was also having his ass assaulted in the most delectable of ways.

He pulled away from Sasuke, just as softly as he'd started the kiss, and whispered into the boys ear. Sasuke gasped and looked over at Itachi, and bit his lip nervously.

"You mean- but... that means I've got to."

"You can do it, go ahead." Madara said, knowing that Izuna had just given Sasuke the blueprints to construct the "Uchiha Train".

Sasuke gulped and climbed up onto the bed. Now he was allowed to touch. He kissed down Izuna's back, all the way to his ass, then kissed up Itachi's waist and embraced his brother.

Itachi trembled slightly when he felt Sasuke's soft licks and kisses on his neck.

"Aniki..." Sasuke whispered huskily, letting his hand run over Itachi's ass. Itachi suddenly understood how this all was going to have to work. There was no way that Madara was going to bottom, and there was no way that Izuna was going to top. So, Sasuke would be fucking Itachi.

Itachi thought that over for a brief moment. It hadn't been so bad the first time- just awkward. They'd tried it a couple times after that and Sasuke seemed to be getting used to it. He certainly wasn't being all weird and shaky _now. _

Itachi nodded. "Go on." He said, bending farther so that his chest was nearly plastered to Izuna's back as they fucked.

Sasuke slipped a finger into Itachi's ass. He didn't have to move his hand, as Itachi was already moving himself while he fucked Izuna.

Itachi experienced mild discomfort when the second and third finger joined the party, but he was pleasantly distracted by the overwhelming heat and tightness that was surrounding his manhood.

He heard a light hiss from Sasuke and looked to see that his Otouto was spreading the lube over himself.

Itachi held his breath as Sasuke entered him, and stopped moving in and out of Izuna. At first Sasuke slid in very slowly and deliberately, but then Itachi heard a light yelp and Sasuke also stopped moving.

He looked back yet again to investigate and found that Madara was now entering Sasuke. This pushed Sasuke further into Itachi and Itachi further into Izuna and all four of them groaned at the feeling.

Izuna was of course the first to start trying to make everyone move faster, and it threw everyone off for a while because no one else was ready- but they quickly overcame that hiccup and met his pace.

Itachi and Sasuke were both experiencing the feeling of topping and bottoming at the same time, and either of them probably would have agreed that paradise is the only way to describe such a sensation- yet somehow Izuna's moans were drowning both of them out.

Madara was encouraged by the sound of his brother being pounded so well, and he started going even faster. He stroked against Sasuke's prostate, and that's when the _real _fun started.

Sasuke gasped, and his nails dug into Itachi's waist- he rammed into Itachi and consequently struck Itachi's prostate dead on, and the pattern followed down to Izuna- who choked and threw himself back hard.

The only sounds that could be heard were the smacking of skin and the soft whimpers and moans of the four men on the bed.

Itachi was first to cum, and Sasuke followed quickly behind him. Neither of them were able to hold out long while being pleasured at both ends.

Izuna frowned when he noticed that his cousins were spent and looked back at his brother with pleading eyes. With a soft chuckle, Madara pulled out of a now limp-bodied Sasuke and crawled around to Izuna.

Izuna practically yanked himself off of Itachi, and pushed Madara down flat on his back, before hovering over the man. Only a moment later, he lowered himself onto Madara's dick, softly purring as he felt each delicious inch of cock fill him.

Sasuke looked over at them lazily, and rolled his eyes, then pulled out of Itachi and laid down comfortably on the bed, trying to fight sleep after having such a powerful and energy-draining orgasm.

Itachi left the room to go shower.

Meanwhile, Madara was groaning at the feeling of his brother's heat. He shoved his body backwards and sat up, Izuna wrapped his legs around Madara's waist and continued to impale himself- but Madara could feel Izuna's movements getting more frantic. They were both close to the end- for tonight, anyway.

When Izuna came he was completely silent. His mouth hung slack, but he didn't make a single sound. Madara was of course quite used to this, but Sasuke found it to be extremely interesting considering how loud Izuna was during intercourse.

Madara buried his own load deep within his brother's ass and let his body fall back as he tried to catch his breath.

Izuna busied himself with licking his own semen off of Madara's chest and stomach, then collapsed between where Madara and Sasuke were laying.

Itachi came back with a towel wrapped around himself and took the free spot behind Madara as he felt his eyes requesting rest.

"This isn't right..." Izuna said sleepily.

"What?" Itachi asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"We're... all... falling asleep... in completely the wrong order..." Izuna said, feeling a wave of tiredness overcome him.

Sasuke was already knocked out, so he missed the identical eye-roll that Madara and Itachi gave Izuna's comment.

Wright order or not, Itachi, Madara, Izuna, and Sasuke all slept together peacefully that night. And for many nights afterwards until the bed came... but let's be honest here. Their reasons for sleeping together never had much to do with the lack of beds in the first place.

**A/N: Next chapter is the last. It's 100% finished, I'm waiting on five reviews for this chap, then I'll post it. It's 3 pm now, and I have to leave the house around four-thirty, so if you want the next chapter up before really late tonight I suggest you REVIEW pretty quickly.**

**Love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**

**P.S. If you're going to take my current poll: "Who do you think Sasuke's father is" (which I'm hoping and praying you will go take) then please do so before reading the next chapter of this fic. It'll be cheating if you take the poll and know the answer...**


	15. Who?

**A/N: So this is the LAST CHAPTER of this fic. I've added a little bonus trivia at the end if that sort of thing interests you. **

**Enjoy!**

Izuna sighed and leaned back against his brother's chest. Madara rolled his eyes.

"How am I supposed to wash this endless hair of yours if you keep scooting closer to me?"

Izuna turned his head to the side and kissed his brother's shoulder softly. "Being close to you is far more important than having clean hair..."

It had been like this as children. Izuna could never wash his own hair- it was too long. Madara would have to help, and all they'd end up doing was snuggling in the bathtub. Of course, when they were little kids, that was fine, because eventually their mother would notice Izuna's greasy-headedness and wash it herself- no cuddling involved there.

"Izuna, you can have both if you'd just wait for ten minutes and let me finish with your hair first."

"Ugh! But Mada-Nii-"

Madara playfully shoved Izuna up. He stayed there, with a pout planted firmly on his face. The hair washing process really didn't take more than six or seven minutes. Izuna's hair was long, but it was silky and straight. It didn't really tangle much and shampoo spread easily.

Then came the conditioner. It was a deep conditioner, the kind that you put in, then let it sit for twenty minutes, then take it out. Izuna was not a fan.

Madara put it in, then as best he could wrapped Izuna's hair up in a bun atop his head and chuckled.

"What?" Izuna asked, immediately self-conscious about his brother laughing at him.

"Your bangs won't cooperate. They keep hanging over your face and with the rest of your hair pulled back like that, you look like Sasuke."

"Oh, well Sasuke's sexy, so I don't care."

Madara rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up in there! We've gotta bathe too, you know!"

Speak of the devil...

"If you're in a hurry, feel free to join us." Izuna replied slyly to Sasuke, leaning back into Madara's chest again now that he wasn't being restricted by his hair.

Sasuke opened the door and looked at Izuna with his arms crossed and an annoyed face.

"Izuna, you know _damn _well that Aniki's not gonna go for that shit. Why can't you two just let us shower first? We're twenty times faster!"

"When did my name stop having 'uncle' in front of it?"

"You're not my uncle!"

"It still felt nice..."

Itachi walked calmly into the bathroom and looked at the two people in the tub. "What's going on in here?"

"Since when are you head of the house?" Madara asked playfully. In truth, he was quite amused that Itachi would come in and try and take charge of the situation.

"Since I've been the most mature. Which would mean always. What are you guys talking about?"

He asked, sitting down on the closed toilet and pulling Sasuke onto his lap.

"Izuna asked me why I don't call him uncle anymore. I said it's because he's not our uncle. Right?"

"Right."

"How are you guys even related to us anyway?"

Madara gave Izuna a questioning look. Izuna just shrugged. Madara frowned. "Itachi can explain that."

Itachi nodded, wondering what that odd little exchange had been about. "They're technically our cousins."

"How're they our cousins?"

"Our father's grand father is their father's father."

"What?"

"Our great grandfather had a two sons and a daughter. The eldest son was our grandfather, but as you know he passed a long time ago. The youngest son is their father. So our father is their first cousin, because their dad and our grandpa had the same parents, even though they were years apart."

"Almost correct." Izuna said with a knowing smile painted across his features.

"What part isn't correct?"

"You forgot someone _very _important. Don't worry though, he's very often forgotten."

"Who?"

"The third son. Your great grandfather didn't have two sons and a daughter. He had _three _sons and a daughter. The daughter died a long while ago, as did the eldest son, your grandfather. So that's all correct. But there were _two_ younger son's not just one."

"Two? Why doesn't anyone ever talk about the other one?" Itachi asked, as Sasuke was opening his mouth probably to ask the same question.

Izuna just looked at Sasuke with a gentle smile. "He was my father's twin, you see. Completely identical. Even their own parents couldn't tell them apart, except of course by their behavior. My father's twin was very rotten as a child and not much better as an adult."

"What's so interesting about him?" Itachi asked in a bored tone.

"Well, you see, firstly you should know that my mother was all in all a very wicked woman most of the time." Madara said, taking over the story from that point, because he knew that Izuna would end up telling Itachi and Sasuke the absolute truth with too much clarity as to who they were really talking about -which they'd said they weren't ever going to do-.

"Okay. You guys' mum was a bitch. Note taken, go on." Sasuke said.

"Our father didn't care for her very much either, but he _did _have someone else. He was head over heels in love with her, through and through. He would have done anything for her, but he refused to consummate their relationship because they were both already married with children."

"What's _consummate the relationship_ mean?" Sasuke asked.

"He never fucked her." Izuna answered, then continued telling the story himself, after giving Madara a reassuring look that meant he wasn't going to actually reveal the entire secret to their little cousins. "He never touched her sexually, but she wanted that closeness with him, and up until quite recently she _thought_ she'd gotten it."

"What really happened?" Itachi asked, now becoming more interested.

"On the night that she tried to seduce him, she was actually tricked into sleeping with his twin, and became pregnant with his brother's child."

"What did her husband do?" Itachi asked

"Nothing. He assumed the child was his, he's never been the sharpest knife in the drawer, even as a teen and young adult he was easy to prank and take advantage of, I mean this guy is REALLY slow. This one time-"

"Izuna, hush! Anyway, she was pregnant with a child that she thought had been conceived with the man she truly loved. The man himself, namely my father, knew this not to be true. At first, he hated her for her foolish mistake, but he never told her of his resentment. He played the part beautifully, I might add. He acted as if it was his child, and he begged her to be rid of it. In truth, he simply could never look at her the same way after what she'd done, and she didn't even know that she'd done it."

"What about the twin brother? The one she actually slept with?" Sasuke asked.

Izuna smirked. "Well, my father's never been one to leave loose ends. He met up with a distant cousin of ours and agreed to support this cousin completely in exchange for the death of his brother. The cousin agreed, of course. He killed my father's twin, and was happily living off of my father's wealth afterwards."

Madara continued. "Yes, but this cousin in and of himself was quite the loose end. After my father's death, he figured that he could have gotten even more money out of the main family, so he told my father's lover everything that he knew about the situation and demanded payment to keep him quiet. This of course is when everything started going a bit sideways, because the woman had always thought that her child was my father's, and she felt very guilty after finding out that she'd been wrong. Izuna and I dealt with the cousin though, so she has nothing to worry about. That's the end of that."

"So let me get this straight," Sasuke began. "You're telling me, that your father was in love with a married woman, but he didn't want to actually cheat on your mother- so he never fucked her... but she was SO desperate to make love to him, that she ended up accidentally making a move on his twin and getting herself pregnant? And she didn't even know it? She thought that it was his until some random out-of-the-fuck cousin of ours confessed to killing her actual baby-daddy? That's CRAZY!" Sasuke said.

Itachi was frozen in his seat. "And the child?" he asked, looking at Madara and Izuna as if he had a thought that was right on the edge of his mind, and only needed a little probing.

"Is living with caring family and the love of his life, and from what I can tell quite happy."

Itachi's eyes widened and he looked at Madara in realization. Hn... maybe he was smarter than they tended to give him credit for. He'd definitely picked up on who they were talking about. Luckily, from Sasuke's position he couldn't see his face. Just for confirmation, Itachi spoke.

"Does... does the child _know _who his real parents are?"

Izuna looked up at Itachi's suddenly frantic expression and smiled. "I'm not sure, but his brother does. I've said all I have to say, and at this point I'll leave that between them."

Itachi nodded, and gently pushed Sasuke off of his lap to stand. "Otouto, stay here with them for a while please, I need to go talk to Mom about something."

"Kay, Nii-San. Hurry back to me." He said with a smile, kissing Itachi's lips. Itachi walked out of the door and Sasuke sighed, then turned towards his cousins. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, Sasuke. We're both absolutely repulsed by the idea of you taking off your clothes and getting into the tub with us." Madara said sarcastically.

"Hn. Well I'm getting in anyway." Sasuke replied, stripping and sliding into the warm water. It was still clear, they'd obviously just been sitting around lounging in the tub rather than actually washing their bodies.

He leaned back and let the water sooth him before opening his eyes and smiling. "So I guess this makes us first cousins, huh?"

"You're our cousins son. We're second cousins."

"No. The woman in your story is my mother. I'm your _uncle's _son. We're first cousins." Sasuke said with a sly smirk.

So he'd figured it out too then. He just wasn't as shaken by it as Itachi was.

"Is it that obvious?" Izuna asked, passing the cup on the side of the tub to Madara so that he could rinse the conditioner out of his hair.

"I've known who my father was since turning eighteen last summer. His lawyers contacted me about some property that he hadn't left to anyone that I'm apparently entitled to claim, as his only child. It came as quite the shock back then."

"So how do you feel about it now?" Madara asked.

"Itachi's still my older brother, and you two are still my older cousins. So it doesn't really change much as far as the people who I actually care about."

"Itachi's your half-brother." Madara clarified.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Which half of him is my brother, the left or the right? Or is he split between his top half and his bottom half?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. "Itachi's my brother. Plain and simple. There's no need to get fractions involved."

Izuna smirked. "Indeed." He said, before closing his eyes and scooting forward to let Madara finish with his hair.

He bumped into Sasuke's knee and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"There's another important fact that never changed."

"What?"

"This goddamn house _still _needs another bathroom!"

**A/N: Feel free to message me if you're still confused about anything! Or just leave it in a review!**

**It's been a really fun journey with you all! Now I guess I'll just bullet point the simple facts incase you managed not to catch on.**

**-Izuna and Madara's father had a twin brother. That's why Izuna was certain that he'd seen his father fucking Mikoto, but Madara was certain that it never happened. **

**-Izuna and Madara realize the truth about their father when Izuna mentions that he and Sasuke look just alike because it made Madara remember that Izuna and Sasuke weren't the only Uchiha's who take after each other. (His father and his twin also look alike)**

**-Mikoto was in love with Izuna and Madara's father- not his twin. After discovering that her son isn't really the child she thought he was she goes into a depression and her character changes.**

**-Izuna is sent away from Konoha in order to keep Mikoto from finding out the truth about Sasuke. His father didn't want Mikoto feeling guilty -he loved her- it didn't actually have anything to do with scandal.**

**Now, here are some little things that I decided about the story that I didn't add in (if you're interested)**

_-Madara and Izuna's father commits suicide after he feels that Sasuke's old enough to take care of himself._

_-Izuna never remembers to buy groceries because he spent almost his entire life having food brought to him every day._

_-Madara opens the bank account for Itachi and Sasuke and agrees to let them move in because he wants them to have the life that he and Izuna never had. _

_-Izuna is almost completely nocturnal. He doesn't go to sleep until three or four in the morning and sleeps in until one or two in the afternoon._

_-Sasuke never allowed himself to become close to Fugaku because he feared that if he had a good relationship with Fugaku, then Itachi wouldn't take care of him anymore._

_-Ino is the waitress at the restaurant where Madara and Izuna eat with Mikoto._

_-Nagato is a convicted murderer. Madara hires him because he feels that it takes a real killer to kill a killer._

_-Obito and Shisui's father went to the same high school but didn't see much of each other._

_-Sasori takes advantage of Deidara while he's high on DHB_

_-Izuna has never had a haircut, but he shaves almost every other part of his body. _

_-Madara and Izuna's father started planning his own death the day his twin died- because of the guilt of ordering the death of his brother._

_-Sasuke drops out of High School in an attempt to out-rebel Itachi's dropping out of college. _

_-Izuna never attended High School or college, but he excels in housework, martial arts, and of course- espionage._

_-Madara is the only member of the foursome to graduate both High School and College. He majored in Sociology has a PHD in Child Psychology. _

_-Mikoto doesn't tell anyone about Madara and Izuna's relationship because they're already keeping several secrets for her. _

_-Izuna deliberately disallowed Madara from having another bathroom put into their house._

_-Izuna cannot sleep through the night if Madara isn't in bed with him. _

_-Izuna and Madara loved to prank, frame, and steal food from Fugaku when they were children, and they were never caught doing it._

_-Both Madara and Izuna are more emotionally attached to Sasuke but more sexually attracted to Itachi._

_-Sasuke didn't know 3/4 of the people who attended his sixteenth birthday party, and was not especially close to the remaining 1/4. But he still spent the night dancing his heart out._

_-Mikoto often looked after Sasori when he was a baby. Itachi doesn't meet Deidara until Sasori starts dating him- but they quickly become close, and Deidara takes pride in their friendship._

_-Izuna hand-made his maid uniform. _

_-Itachi takes over the job of buying groceries after moving in._

_-Izuna and Madara's parents knew about their relationship. Their father also knew about Itachi and Sasuke's relationship. _

_-Madara is more kinky in bed than Izuna when they're alone._

_-Izuna never finished learning how to behave appropriately in society, and has no interest in mastering such a trivial skill._

**I think that's it for all my little additions... **

**Hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it!**

**Until next time, my loves!**

**-Beloved**


End file.
